Tiempos de Revolución
by Kayazarami
Summary: Francia, segunda mitad del s.XVIII, Año 1789. Esta a punto de comenzar la Revolución francesa y al joven teniente Sesshômaru Bonaparte le han asignado la misión de escoltar a la familia Boticelli hasta Paris, incluyendo a la joven Kagome Boticelli.
1. El Inicio de la Revolución

Capitulo 1: El inicio de la Revolución

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de la Revolución.**

Francia, segunda mitad del s.XVIII, Año 1789

El clamor se oía claramente desde su mansión. Kagome miraba a través de los grandes ventanales la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Una gran muchedumbre se había amotinado frente a La prisión de la Bastilla, lanzaban gritos de apoyo a la Asamblea Constituyente y de rechazo a la monarquía. Eran demasiados para los guardias de la prisión, que aunque intentaron detenerlos, cayeron bajo el peso de la mayoría. Los ciudadanos entraron el la prisión, quemando, liberando a sus prisioneros y lanzando gritos de jubilo.

La lucha proseguía en el interior, con el resto de la guardia. Pero allí ya no alcanzaba a ver.

¿Por que tenía que vivir cerca de ese lugar justo en ese momento? La respuesta era sencilla: Su padre estaba al servicio de Luis XVI, aunque era partidario de la Constitución.

Ella no lo entendía muy bien, pero debía ser algo realmente importante. Kagome contaba con 15 años de edad, tenía una larga melena azabache, ojos color chocolate, un cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado, la piel suave. Como decía su amiga Sango, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

A ella no le hacia mucha gracia nada de eso, puesto que solo le ocasionaba molestias. En los últimos tres años, había tenido que rechazar infinidad de pretendientes, atraídos por su belleza y la cercanía de su padre al monarca francés.

Gracias a Dios que su familia no era de las que se preocupaban por conseguir el mejor partido para su hija, sino de la felicidad de esta. Admitía que el hecho de ser hija única debía de haber influenciado en esta mentalidad de sus padres, pero lo agradecía de todos modos. Ella solo quería casarse con alguien a quien realmente amase y este le correspondiese. No muchas chicas de su categoría tenían esa opción, como su amiga Sango, comprometida con un soldado del ejército francés llamado Miroku al que jamás había visto.

--

Saitô Boticelli era gran amigo del rey Luis XVI desde hacia años. Intentaba, de una forma pausada y tranquila, que el monarca aceptase las libertades del pueblo y los derechos y libertades de los hombres y ciudadanos. Su mayor logro fue el día en que el monarca convoco los Estados Generales (una asamblea que reunía a nobleza, clero y estamento llano o tercer estamento) para intentar solucionar la crisis económica, social y política que atravesaba Francia.

Después de la convocatoria, Saitô se había mudado con su esposa, la duquesa Sonomi y su hija Kagome a las inmediaciones de la prisión de la Bastilla, con el objetivo de evitar los procedimientos y condenas judiciales realizados a los liberales.

Y aquella noche todo había cambiado.

Luis XVI había rechazado la Asamblea Nacional, convocada por el estamento llano con el objetivo de defender sus derechos y esta, como represalia, había pasado a denominarse Asamblea Constituyente.

Sin embargo, para el pueblo no fue suficiente y ahora estaban descargando su furia por la negación de la monarquía sublevándose.

Y ellos vivían tan cerca de la Bastilla… Él era muy conocido, como partidario de la Constitución, pero también como amigo del monarca. Así que no podía asegurar la seguridad de su familia. Tenían que irse cuanto antes de allí.

--

Kagome se asusto muchísimo cuando su padre, pálido, les informo a ella y su madre que partían aquella misma noche a su casa en Paris.

En la calle, los gritos aumentaban y, una vez caídas las fuerzas de la prisión y liberado a sus compañeros, los ciudadanos buscaban otro objetivo al cual atacar para golpear al monarca.

Pronto, las conclusiones generales llegaron a una sola. ¿Qué mejor que atacar la casa del amigo del rey?

La gran muchedumbre comenzó a desplazarse hacia allí… No tardaron en percatarse que el noble se disponía a abandonar el lugar. Había varios carromatos en la puerta principal y las dos mujeres de la casa se disponían a subir a un carruaje, mientras el padre daba las últimas ordenes a los criados.

Con toda la intención de impedirlo, comenzaron a correr hacia allí, los nobles subieron rápidamente a sus vehículos, pero no llegaría a tiempo, la gente los alcanzaría antes de poder siquiera alejarse de la entrada principal.

La muchedumbre avanzaba furiosa hacia ellos, apunto de darles alcance, cuando unos fuertes disparos los detuvieron, muriendo varios de ellos.

Los soldados acababan de llegar en auxilio de los nobles. Sin duda, un destacamento enviado por el rey para auxiliar a su amigo, envuelto en problemas por su culpa, que contaba con armas de fuego y algo de artillería pesada.

Saitô, al verlo, no pudo sino suspirar y dirigirse hacia ellos para salvaguardar a su familia.

La lucha apenas duro dos horas más, los ciudadanos, al entender que solo conseguirían muertes innecesarias, decidieron retirarse. Al cabo de cuatro horas tras el inicio del amotinamiento, todo había acabado.

La Bastilla se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, gran parte de ella ardía y las celdas habían sido abiertas. Todos los guardias habían muerto.

-El precio de la libertad es grande.

Saitô se giro hacia el dueño de esas frías palabras, para encáralo. Al verlo, se sorprendió. Era un hombre joven, de apenas 20 años de edad, que contaba con el grado de Teniente en artillería. Pero lo más sorprendente no era su grado a pesar de su juventud, sino su aspecto.

Tenía una larga melena plateada, que llevaba recogida en una cola alta, sus ojos eran profundamente ambarinos. En cuanto a la vestimenta, su traje era blanco, con pantalones azul marino y el chaleco propio de su rango.

-La libertad no debe conseguirse mediante el derrame de sangre, sino por medio de la palabra.

-Tal vez debería, pero no será así. Nunca se consigue nada por medio de hablar. Ya veis lo que vos conseguisteis con el monarca…

-Me agradaría conocer el nombre de alguien tan osado como vos.

-Sesshômaru Bonaparte.

-Lo recordare. ¿Quién esta al mando? ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones?

- Yo estoy al mando. Mis órdenes son guiarlos y protegerlos a ustedes hasta la llegada a su residencia en París, para una audiencia privada entre usted y el rey.

-De acuerdo, partiremos dentro de una hora.

-Como desee.

El noble se dirigió de nuevo a los carromatos, para asegurarlo todo antes de partir, pues quedarse allí tras lo sucedido hubiese sido un suicidio.

Mientras tanto, Kagome no había perdido detalle de nada. Y había quedado fascinada son el joven teniente. Jamás había visto un chico tan guapo y tan osado, a pesar de la frialdad de su tono.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, asomada desde la ventana de su carruaje. Su madre había ido con su padre para preparar las cosas con más calma, pero rápidamente de todos modos.

Así, ella podía observarle con toda tranquilidad. Se preguntaba como se llamaba y le sorprendía que alguien tan joven tuviera el grado de teniente, sin duda pertenecía a una familia acomodada.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que él la estada mirando. Por un momento, se quedo perdida en la inmensidad de esos ojos dorados, pero, al pasar el hechizo inicial, bajo la vista avergonzada.

Cuado reunió el valor para volver a alzar el rostro, se encontró frente a frente con él.

-Usted debe ser la hija del señor Saitô, la tan famosa Kagome.

-Ah..V/V Si, soy yo… ¿Y usted es…?

-Sesshômaru, Sesshômaru Bonaparte.


	2. El Viaje

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.El viaje.**

La familia Boticelli partió con las primeras luces del alba. Salieron rápidamente de la ciudad y se pusieron en camino, dejando atrás una ciudad en aras de la Revolución.

Su curiosa comitiva se distribuía de la siguiente manera: Al frente de todo, los guaridas de confianza del Teniente (una línea esta compuestas por seis soldados), seguido, dos carros con algunos de los objetos de la familia y varios empleados en ellos, poco más atrás de ellos, otra línea mas de guarida (6+6) entre los que se encontraba el propio teniente y el noble Saitô. Tras ellos, un carruaje en el cual viajaban las damas de la casa, Sonomi y Kagome, otras línea mas de guardia, dos carros más, manipulados por cuatro guardias (con armas y algo de artillería ligera) y finalmente una ultima línea de guardia. En total, 27 soldaos, el teniente, 5 criados de la familia y los tres integrantes de ella.

Mientras todos estaban pendientes de cualquier posible ataque sorpresa, en el carruaje, alguien, cansada de las habladurías de su madre, que en un intento fallido trataba de mantenerla distraída, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

En primer lugar, se alegraba de volver a París, deseaba ver a sus amigas Sango y Rin cuanto antes.

Por segundo, semejante cantidad de soldados le parecía un abuso.

Y finalmente, la ponía nerviosa, pues todos sabían de ella y no dejaban de lanzarle miraditas de insinuación. Otros, mas abiertamente le hacia gestos obscenos.

Y el Teniente, o no se percataba o se hacia el que no sabía. Bueno, estaba segura de que no lo sabía por que….

Flash Back

-Usted debe ser la hija del señor Saitô, la tan famosa Kagome.

-Ah..V/V Si, soy yo… ¿Y usted es…?

-Sesshômaru, Sesshômaru Bonaparte.

-Encantada. ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

-Así es, me han encargado su protección.

- Que bien, así me sentiré más segura.

Sabía que aquello había sonado muy cursi y se podía malinterpretar, pero Sesshômaru no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos profundos y perdida en ellos, los hilos de la conversación se rompían en su mente.

-Yo solo cumplo órdenes.

-Igualmente, gra…gracias…Por ayudarnos hoy, si usted no hubiera llegando no se que habría sido de nosotros…

El joven teniente se arrimo al carruaje, tomo la mano de Kagome, desenguantada por las prisas, y la beso, muy lentamente, rozando aquella superficie de piel con sus labios. Como memorizando el perfume que toda ella desprendía.

Kagome se sonrojo, nunca jamás nadie le había echo nada tan osado. Pero, lejos de enfadarse o asquearse, como hubiera ocurrido con cualquiera de sus pretendientes, le gusto y su sonrojo aumento.

-Señor Bonaparte…¿Qué…?

El hombre se acerco a su rostro, Kagome intento alejarse, pero entre el hechizo que sus ojos ejercían sobre ella y la mano de Sesshômaru, que agarrada a su muñeca, la atraía hacia él, no pudo resistirse.

Se aproximaban lentamente, el uno al otro, Kagome se inclino todo lo que pudo desde el carruaje y el Teniente subió un peldaño para ponerse a la altura.

Los labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, cuando, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a toda velocidad. De la nada, surgió Saitô.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, teniente.

Sesshômaru, a cuatro pasos de la carroza, se limito a mirarle con sus ojos inexpresivos.

-Bien, partimos de inmediato.

Sonomi subió al coche, Saitô, a caballo, se sitúo al lado de Sesshômaru. Y se pusieron en marcha.

Fin Flash Back

Por primera vez, desde que ella tenía memoria, un chico había estado a punto de besarla. Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así, ya que ella sabía marcar los límites muy pronto y cualquier intento era correspondido con una bofetada.

¿Por qué en esta ocasión…No había podido hacerlo?

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Sesshômaru cabalgada lentamente al lado del padre de Kagome, también inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Aquello no había ocurrido nunca antes. Nunca había actuado llevado por sus impulsos, ni descuidado la situación. Todo en el estaba planeado y calculado, las probabilidades de error eran nulas.

Y por una vez, había cometido un fallo. Y uno enorme.

Esa chica de larga melena azabache y ojos color chocolate lo había cautivado en apenas unos minutos. Tan solo un par de miradas de ella y ya casi se había abalanzado hacía sus labios.

Realmente parecía cierto aquello que contaban sobre que su simple rostro hechizaba. Tan hermosa…

-Teniente…

Ya basta de tonterías, se dijo, limítate a cumplir tus órdenes y olvida a la chica, esta fuera de tus posibilidades. Ella no era ninguna de esas campesinas a las cuales el podía tomar sin el menor esfuerzo, no era una chica tonta de la burguesía a la cual seducir rápidamente y después olvidar. Era de sangre noble.

- Teniente….

Y aquello estaba totalmente fuera de consideración. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería mantener las distancias. Además, si eran ciertas las habladurías, ella misma impondría los límites, por algo la llamaban "Reina de corazones rotos", pues en los últimos años, había rechazado a más de 70 pretendientes, de todas las clases sociales.

-¡¡Teniente!!

-¡¿Qué formas son esa de hablar a su superior, soldado?!

-Disculpe, señor, pero apenas quedan unas horas para la puesta de Sol y usted parecía como abstraído….

-Lo que yo haga es cosa mía. Bien, acamparemos a un lado del camino, encenderán las hogueras y permanecerán de guardia durante toda la noche, en turnos de tres en tres, relevo cada dos horas.

-¡¡Si, señor, a la orden!!

La acampada se hizo en la más absoluta normalidad, los nobles se instalaron en dos de las tres tiendas alzadas, en la otra el teniente.

Los soldados estaban de juerga, reían sin parar y el Ron se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Saitô, preocupado, se dirigió a la tienda del Teniente para poner fin a ese comportamiento.

-Así podrías atacarnos en cualquier momento, además de que podrían cometer cualquier locura y….

-Déjelos.

-¡¡Se están emborrachando, ¿que clase de comportamiento es ese?!

-Los soldados necesitan desahogarse, es totalmente normal. No se preocupe por un ataque sorpresa, pues los que están de guardia no beberán nada hasta que acabe su turno y se encargaran de despejar a sus relevos. A ninguno le interesa morir, ¿entiende?

-De acuerdo, pero yo estoy totalmente en contra.

Dicho lo cual, Saitô abandono la tienda, enfadado.

-Nobles….

La noche avanzo. Sesshômaru se dispuso a dormir un poco, pero despertó a los pocos minutos, atacado por un presentimiento….En algún momento, los soldados habían callado y aquello no era habitual, pues los que eran revelados comenzaban su juerga apenas acababa su turno.

Salio de la tiendo, había 22 soldados durmiendo, mas los 3 que estaban de guardia… 25. Faltaban 3. Los de la primera guardia, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Avanzo poco más allá del camino y diviso un leve resplandor en las inmediaciones del bosque, bastante lejos. Echo a correr hacia allí.

Apenas llego, se situó detrás de unos arbustos y observo. Dos soldados estaban allí, conversando y vigilando.

-Nos se si fue una buena idea.

-Venga, no seas así, cuando te toque a ti ya veras como no piensas lo mismo.

-Nos ahorcarán por esto.

-Lo dudo mucho, el honor de la chica le impedirá contar nada de lo ocurrido.

-Si, pero…

-Deja ya de quejarte, esa muchachita es una creída, ya sabes la de hombres que a rechazado, encima que le vamos a ayudar a comprender la importancia de un hombre… Y en un lugar tan romántico como puede ser una cueva….

-¡Ja ja ja!! Tienes razón.

¡¡ZZZAAASSSS!!

-¡¡Ey!! ¿Te ha parecido oír algo?

-Bah, habrá sido el viento…

Sesshômaru echo ha correr hacia la cueva como quien ve al diablo. La mente ocupada por un solo pensamiento.

"Kagome".


	3. Los tres mosqueteros

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3. Los tres mosqueteros.**

Sesshômaru corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas...Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Kagome...Su carrera estaría arruinada, jamás podría realizar sus ambiciones...De ella dependía su futuro.

Al fin diviso una cueva y, en las inmediaciones de esta, estaba Kagome. Se encontraba semidesnuda, tenía varios cortes de navaja en la cara y la ropa destrozada.

Se iba a acercar a ella cuando alguien salio de la cueva. La chica retrocedió. Debía ser el guardia, pensó el Teniente, de alguna manera la chica había huido de él hasta allí y ahora el otro venía por ella.

Desenfundo su sable y le apunto. El otro le miro. Era un joven de apenas dieciséis años, una larga cola castaña y ojos azules, no le reconocía, pero como le cambiaban los soldados para cada misión, aquello no era importante. El otro desenfundo su espada.

Comenzaron a pelear, curiosamente, el chico era experto en el manejo de la espada, al Teniente le estaba costando mantener el ritmo de la lucha. Al final, el muchacho se detuvo. Sesshômaru lo miro sin comprender.

-Lo lamento, Teniente, pero no podía entregártela de nuevo si no demostrabas ser un hombre de honor capaz de protegerla, puedes llevarla contigo, pero no dudes que algún día volveré por ella y será mi esposa.

-¿Como? ¿Se puede saber quien eres tú?

-¿Yo? Dirás nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-¡¡Aja!! ¡¡Prepárate, pues aquí están los defensores del rey!!

El chico se situó en posición central, desenvaino su espada al grito de:

-¡¡Kôga!!

Del lado derecho, salto otro chico mas o menos de la misma edad y se situó al lado izquierdo de Kôga, mientras desenvainaba al grito de: "Hakku", a continuación, otro chico salto del lado izquierdo, colocándose en el derecho de Kôga al grito de: "Ginka" y gritaron los tres al unísono, mientras entrecruzaban sus espadas:

-¡¡Somos los tres mosqueteros!!

De repente, algo salto desde arriba, aplastando a Kôga mientras gritaba:

-¡¡...Y Ayame!!

Los demás chicos la miraban con indignación. Kôga la sermoneo:

-¡¡Ayame, estábamos en plena presentación!!

-Soy tu prometida y por lo tanto, parte de tu grupo.

-¡¡No digas tonterías, yo me casare con la dama que acabo de recatar!!

-¿Que? ¡Nuestros padres acordaron nuestro matrimonio!!

Mientras los críos discutían, Sesshômaru se acerco a Kagome.

-¿Estas bien?¿El soldado te...?

-No, cuando ese tipo...Intentaba...Intentaba...Bueno, aparecieron estos chicos y lo apedrearon...Lo que no entiendo es por que hacen eso...

-Son niños, imitan a los antiguos soldados leales al Rey de Francia, los mosqueteros.

-¿Sesshômaru?

-En otras palabras, están mal de la cabeza...¬¬

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Sesshômaru tomo a Kagome en brazos y la llevo de vuelta al campamento. De milagro no se topo con ninguno de los que estaban de guardia (pues tal y como venían, se hubieran enterado todos a los 5 segundos) y se dirigió directamente a su tienda.

Allí deposito a Kagome sobre su cama y le paso unas ropas.

-Cámbiese, cuando regrese hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido.

Sesshômaru salio indignado de la tienda, despertó a sus soldados y llamo a los de guardia.

-Divídanse en grupos de tres y busquen a los anteriores guardias, cuando los localicen, aprésenlos. Los que se mantienen de guardia vigilaran el perímetro de las tiendas y no más allá. ¿Han entendido?

-¡¡Si, señor!!

-Muévanse.

Los soldados se dispersaron rápidamente siguiendo sus instrucciones. Él volvió a la tienda, quedaba lo más difícil.

Entro sin avisar y lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Se encontró con Kagome, frente a su espejo, mirándose en silencio. Los mechones de cabellos le caían sobre su rostro, ocultando su mirada, sus preciosos ojos chocolate que brillaban de tristeza. Llevaba puesta la parte inferior de su pijama, pero no la superior, solo un ligero bikini. Se la quedo mirando y, de repente, descubrió un corte bastante amplio entre sus pechos. Seguramente aquel desgraciado se lo había echo cuando intento violarla. Y él había estado a punto de perder su carrera, más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

No se paro a pensarlo, la tomo del brazo y la acostó sobre la cama bruscamente. Tomo un botiquín que se encontraba bajo el lecho.

-O/O ¿Pero que hace?

-Voy a curarte, quítate eso.

-¡¡Que?! ¡¡Ni lo sueñes!!

El chico le tapo la boca con una mano.

-Silencio, si gritas, vendrán tus padres.

-¿Y que? Por mi mejor, así me podrían ayudar.

-Ya. ¿Y no te importan que ellos sepan de la vergonzosa situación en la que te encontré hace unos minutos, seduciendo y apunto de acostarte con un soldado?

-¡¡Yo no estaba con ningún soldado!!

-Esa es tu versión de la historia, yo tengo la mía.

Kagome comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero en este mundo cada cual debe preocuparse por sus objetivos...

-Basura...

-¿Que murmuras?

La chica alzo la vista furiosa. Las lágrimas no dejaban de circular por sus mejillas...

-¡¡No eres más que basura!! No vales nada, solo te preocupas por ti mismo y tus objetivos. Eres despreciable. En cuanto a mis padres, ten por seguro que creerán mi historia. Me conocen, yo no miento a nadie, no soy como tu.

Sesshômaru perdió el control y cogió alanzo a la muchacha sobre la cama, situándose encima de ella.

-¿Quién te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera? ¿Que sabrás tu sobre mi, niñita rica? Tu que has tenido una vida fácil y cómoda no tienes ni idea.

-¡¡Tu eres el que no tiene ni idea!! ¡¡No hables tú de lo que no sabes!! ¡¡Acaso tu tienes que preocuparte por que tu padre lo pierda todo por defender sus ideales y te conviertas en un objeto de compra al mejor postor?!

El chico la miro incrédulo. Aquello no lo esperaba.

-Tu no sabes lo que es viviendo sabiendo que te obligaran a pertenecer a alguien que puede ser repulsivo, que serás de quien quiera. Que no tienes derecho a nada y lo único que debes hacer es comportarte. ¡¡Desearía haber nacido como tú y poder luchar por lo que deseo!!

-Yo no...No sabía...

-Claro que no sabías...Nadie nunca sabe...Sal de encima- el chico cedió y se aparto, ella se puso en pie, cubriéndose con una chaqueta- no te preocupes, no le diré nada a mi padre, no destrozare tus sueños.

La joven se dirigió a la puerta. Alzo la mano para descorrer la cortina y salir de allí, pero la mano de Sesshômaru se lo impidió.

-¡¡Que haces?! ¡¡Dije que no diría nada!!

-Calla.

En un instante, volvieron a estar en la cama, el sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Perdóname.

-¿Co...Como?

-Perdóname. Eres tan hermosa...

-¡¡Qu...?!

Su grito quedo callado, su boca sellada.

Sesshômaru la estaba besando.


	4. Un beso, un robo, una conclusón

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4. Un beso, un robo, una conclusión.**

No se lo pensó, no tenia tiempo para ello. Le respondió.

Aquel era su primer beso, no sabía como tenía que hacerlo. Sintió los labios de el pegados a los suyos y como la lengua de este rozaba su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Abrió un poco la boca y Sesshômaru introdujo su lengua en ella. Ella no se movía, la lengua de el se enrosco con la suya, haciéndola bailar, aquello le produjo mil sensaciones diferentes.

Rozo con la punta de su lengua la de el, paso los brazos por su cuello y él rodeo la cintura de la chica con los suyos. El beso se volvió más apasionado por momentos, allí, acostados sobre la cama del Teniente, a merced de cualquiera.

Cuando la razón volvió a ellos, se separaron. No podían dejar de mirarse.

-Esto...No tendría que haber pasado y no volverá a ocurrir.

-Yo...

¿Que podía decirle? Debía echarla de ahí, mandarla a su tienda, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Había besado a cientos de mujeres...Se había acostado con ellas...pero con Kagome sabía que no podía ir mas allá de un beso...¡¡Ni siquiera debería haberla besado!! Ahora si que había estado a un paso de echar su carrera a la basura.

-Vete.

La chica accedió tranquilamente, lo cual le sorprendió. ¿Ninguna escenita? ¿Ni gritos, reclamos o insultos?

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Tu ya lo has echo. ¿De que serviría lo que yo pueda opinar de ello? Eres igual a los demás, solo importa lo que tu deseas.

-Esp...

Pero Kagome ya se había ido. El error lo había cometido el, al ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer o no darle opciones, en ningún momento le había pedido su opinión, se había limitado a hacer lo que el quería.

No servía de nada que le hubiera pedido perdón si poco después le había demostrado que no era nadie. Se había comportado como un imbécil.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Al llegar a su tienda solo pudo echarse a llorar. Se percato de que aun llevaba puesta a chaqueta de el, la lanzo a una esquina.

¿Por que la había besado? Aquel maldito engreído, que solo se preocupaba por el mismo y nadie más, era tan egoísta...

Y ella se había enamorado de él.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero era la verdad, se había enamorado de un Teniente de Artillería, aquella era patético, ni siquiera tenía derecho a fijar sus ojos en un noble, pues le debían asignar un esposo sus padres cuando lo conviniesen oportuno.

Sus padres le habían permitido a ella elegir, no tenían la intención de casarla con nadie en su contra, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que sucediese algo y, en la posición de su padre, lo extraño era que siguiesen bien.

Y ella se había enamorado de un hombre que ellos no podían aceptar, que la sociedad no vería con buenos ojos y que, por supuesto, no la amaba.

Se dirigió a un baúl que había al lado derecho de la cama, para ponerse un pijama que la cubriera, cuando el filo de una espada conecto con su cuello, quedando a escasos milímetros de este.

-Veras bonita, me has causado la ruina, así que al menos tomare lo que quería de ti.

No podía moverse o corría el riesgo de cortarse ella misma al cuello, pero reconoció la voz del soldado que había intentado violarla.

Este aparto la espada de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca con una mano y la jalaba hacia la cama.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Se sentía mal, debería ir y disculparse, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su orgullo por esa noble altanera.

Salio de la tienda para hablar con sus soldados, a pocos pasos del campamento, se encontró con cuatro de ellos, que vigilaban a dos hombres con un aspecto físico lamentable.

Apenas lo vieron, uno de ellos se le aproximo.

-Señor, hemos capturado a dos de los guardia fugitivos, pero no hay ni rastro en varias millas de su compañero. Localizamos una aldea cercana a esta ruta y la registramos, fue donde encontramos a estos dos, pero el tercero no se encontraba allí.

-Buen trabajo, seguid buscando. Y una cuestión: ¿Quien les golpeo?

-Nosotros no fuimos, Teniente, se encontraban en este estado cuando los hallamos.

Sesshômaru echo un vistazo rápido a los cautivos, presentaban varios cortes de espada y marcas de piedras...Sin duda los chicos mosqueteros se habían propasado con su sentido de la justicia.

Se acerco a ellos.

-¿Donde esta vuestro compañero?

-Vete al diablo.

-Vosotros mismos, si lo decís, tal vez mande que os fusilen en lugar de cortaros la garganta como a cerdos y dejaros desangrar, y bien, ¿donde esta?

-No lo sabemos, cuando nos separamos de él, menciono algo de acabar lo que había comenzado, ¡¡pero le juro que no sabemos donde esta!!

¿Acabar lo que había comenzado? ¡¡Kagome!! Se giro y le hablo rápidamente a un soldado, mientras echaba a correr hacia el campamento.

-¡¡Regresen todos al campamento, manténganse a prudente distancia de las tiendas y prepárense para apresar al tercero!!

Apuro el paso mientras escuchaba por detrás "¡¡Si, señor!!" Llego a la tienda en menos de dos minutos, descorrió la cortina y se encontró con Kagome atada a la cama, amordazada, desnuda, llorando, y con el madito soldado sobre ella.

Al parecer, este no lo había detectado. Cruzo la habitación a dos zancadas, le tomo del cuello elevándolo sobre él y lo estampó contra el suelo, mientras desenvainaba su espada y le atravesaba la mano con ella.

Después, lo saco arrastrándolo de la tienda y se lo entrego a sus soldados, dándoles instrucciones para que lo ataran junto a los otros dos, y continuaran con la guardia como antes, solo que los soldados dormirían a seis metros del campamento y solo los guardias rondarían por sus inmediaciones.

Regreso a la tienda de Kagome. Cuando volvió a entrar, se maldijo por no haberla desatado antes. Avanzo rápido y libero sus muñecas. La cubrió con la sabana y le destapo la boca. Espero a ver su reacción. Ella solo se cubrió más y se volteo a un lado para no verle.

-Escucha, Kagome, no...

-Tranquilo, no diré nada, puedes irte.

-¿Como?

-Lárgate, ya te dije que no se lo diré a mis padres, déjame en paz.

Se levanto, descorrió las cortinas y pasó la puerta. Después, se detuvo a esperar.

Al poco rato escucho como la chica rompía a llorar, no podía parar de gemir, y le dio hipo. Sin saber por que, volvió a entrar en la tienda.

Vio su rostro contraído por el dolor, las mejillas rojas, los ojos arrasados en lagrimas y se odio a si mismo. Ella alzo la vista y cuando lo vio, su ira estallo.

-¡¡Te dije que te largaras!! ¡¡Si valoras tu futuro vete!! ¡¡Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no diría nada!! ¡¡Que mas quieres?!

Se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos, Kagome no se opuso, se agarro fuerte a su pecho. El la llevo a su tienda y la acostó sobre su cama. Se quedo abrazándola hasta que se calmo.

-Lo siento, perdóname.

-...

-¿Te ha...?

-No del todo.

-¿Co...Como?

Ella alzo los ojos tristes y lo miro.

-No ha llegado a...bueno a...

-Estar en ti.

-Si, pero me obligo a ...a...a lame...

-Vale, tranquila, no lo digas.

-¡¡Has sido asqueroso, no estaré nunca mas con un hombre!!-comenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¡¡No dejaba de tocarme...me daba mucho asco!! ¡¡No podía hacer nada o me dijo que me mataría!! ¡¡Tenía tanto miedo!!

El la estrecho más contra si. Dios, que idota había sido...Si hubiera vigilado tan solo un poco más...

-Perdóname, nunca más volverá a suceder, te lo juro.

Ella comenzó a cerrar los párpados del sueño. Antes de caer en esa dulce inconsciencia, susurro:

-Gracias...Por salvarme...Sesshômaru...

Y durmió. Sesshômaru se la quedo mirando...Tan dulce, tan arrogante, tan buena y tan presuntuosa, tan bella y tan lejana... ¿Quien no se hubiera enamorado de alguien así?


	5. Inicio de un amor, heridas

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. Inicio de un amor, heridas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó en su tienda.

Sabia que lo que había ocurrido no era un sueño, pues al incorporarse se percato de que aun llevaba la chaqueta de Sesshômaru sobre sus hombros. Alguien entro a su tienda.

-¡¡Kagome!!

-¡Ah! Mama, ¿que ocurre?

-Hija, ¿nos vamos en 5 min. y aun no estas ni vestida?

-¡Ah! Perdón, enseguida me visto, ir preparándolo todo.

Diez minutos después, la chica salio de la tienda. Al instante, tres soldados que había cerca comenzaron a recogerla y a los pocos minutos no había rastro de que alguna vez había estado allí.

El campamento andaba ajetreado entre idas y venidas, su madre insistía en introducir varios almohadones en el carruaje, mientras su padre revisaba los carros.

La chica suspiro, y dando una vuelta, encontró un lugar en donde se divisaban varios guardias riéndose de algo, estaba algo alejado del campamento y no se podía divisar desde el. Sobre ellos, varios cuervos sobrevolaban el perímetro. Que extraño.

Se aproximo a ellos, que al verla, hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron. El colmo, ¿primero eran descaradamente groseros y ahora totalmente serviciales? ¿Pero que diablos ocurría allí?

Echo una mirada al lugar donde poco antes se encontraban los soldados, y se quedo de horrorizada. Del suelo sobresalían un cráneo humano, con muchos restos de carne y cubierto de sangre.

Alguien había enterrado el cuerpo de ese hombre y los cuervos le habían picoteado hasta despellejarle y matarlo. Que crueldad. ¿Quien demonios podía hacer algo par..? Entonces cayó. Aquel era el soldado que había intentado violarla y le había obligado a...Mejor sería ni pensarlo.

Aquello era espantoso, ni siquiera un energúmeno como aquel merecía semejante destino. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo del asco y el miedo de imaginarse en la misma situación, cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la hicieron voltear para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su propietario.

-¿Estas bien?

-No se lo merecía, ni siquiera un gusano como él merecía esto. Es abominadle.

Él la soltó.

-Es posible, pero es necesario para mantener la disciplina. Sus dos compañeros tuvieron mejor suerte.

-¿Dos compañeros...?

Sesshômaru tan solo señalo un lugar cercano donde la tierra parecía removida. Claro, pensó Kagome, tumbas.

-¿Que clase de maldito psicópata eres tu? ¡¡Esto es inhumano!!

-Después de lo que te hizo, ¿aun le defiendes?

-¡No lo defiendo! Sus dos compañeros no hicieron nada, no merecían morir por tan poco.

-Entonces, lo lamento.

Ella lo miro sin comprender, pero él se limito a alejarse sin decir nada más, le pareció que avanzaba más despacio de lo normal, pero lo desecho como imaginaciones suyas.

Pasaron los minutos y montaron en sus vehículos, la columna se puso en marcha. En un momento del viaje, Saitô le pregunto al Teniente por la falta de tres soldados y él contesto que se habían desertado y no localizaron su paradero.

-Con razón escuche anoche tanto jaleo en el campamento, pero bueno, lo importante es continuar.

El día transcurrió lentamente, cuando se disponían a pasar una zona por la cual circulaban rumores de revolución y Sesshômaru estaciono dos soldados a cada lado del carruaje. Estos, aburridos, comenzaron a charlar en voz baja entre ellos.

Kagome no les prestaba mucha atención, hasta que escucho algo que la alarmo.

-Quien diría que el Teniente esta herido, cabalga como si tal cosa.

Kagome se esmero para enterarse de toda la conversación.

-Vamos, Jacques, cualquiera puede soportar un corte.

-Umm...Si, pero uno entre las costillas debe de molestar con el vaivén del caballo.

-¿Entre las costillas?, entonces ¿es cierto lo que cuenta Mario?

-¿De que hablas?

-Dijo que ayer, mientras estábamos de guardia, apresasteis a tres de los nuestro y los ejecutasteis.

-¡Ah!-complacido de tener a quien contárselo- Así que tu estabas de guardia, pues bien, así es. Mientras dormíamos, esos tres nos traicionaron y el Teniente nos despertó tras su fuga.- Kagome suspiro, así que Sesshômaru no les había contado la verdad- Nos puso en su busca y al poco localizamos a dos. Cuando el Teniente volvió, nos ordeno rodear el campamento, entro a una de las tiendas y saco a rastras a Simón, ya sabes, ese cerdo que nos debía cien libras de las apuestas, tendríamos que haber supuesto que era un traidor. Nos lo entrego ordeno que lo atáramos hasta su vuelta. Después volvió a la tienda, sin duda a calmar a los nobles. Se hizo casi de día y aquellos tres lograron soltarse quien sabe como,-Kagome se sobresalto, de aquello no sabia nada-entraron de nuevo a una de las tiendas, pero la encontraron vacía, pues el Teniente había tomado precauciones y los nobles dormían con su hija. Enfurecidos, nos atacaron a la desesperada. Y Simón le grito al Teniente algo de que quería que alguien, aunque no dijo el nombre, le hiciera algo de nuevo, que lo hacía de maravilla e iba a agregar algo mas, pero no pudo acabar, ya que Bonaparte le clavo la espada en el estomago, aun a cambió de recibir un corte entre las costillas. Y ya viste a que fueron condenados, a sus dos compañeros los fusilamos antes del alba.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que podía pasar algo así en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Ja ja! De no haberlo visto, ya tampoco lo creería, por cierto, el Ron de anoche...

Ella dejo de escuchar, dios, como se había equivocado, le había acusado de inhumano cuando él la había protegido de todo, ni siquiera había dado lugar a comentarios sospechosos, provoco que la respetaran quien sabe como y lo habían herido por su culpa.

Por supuesto, podía mirarlo todo desde el ángulo de que obedecía su interés personal, pero eso no incluía que hubiera callado al soldado con su espada cuando el no pronuncio su nombre en ningún momento.

Tenía que hablar con el apenas montaran el campamento.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Acamparon, montaron las tiendas y decidió darse una vuelta por los alrededores para cerciorarse que todo iba bien. Los soldados se habían acomodado varios metros mas allá del campamento y los guardias no dejaban de rondar este en ningún momento, todo en orden, podía irse a descansar.

A entrar en su tienda gimió. Aquella maldita herida no había dejado de incordiarle durante todo el día. Como escocia...

Se deshizo rápidamente de su chaqueta, quedándose solo con una fina camisa abierta. Se disponía a quitársela cuando escucho el sonido de la lona al abrirse. Alguien entraba en su tienda, pero quedo muy sorprendido al ver que era Kagome la que se encontraba allí, frente a el, mirándolo con la preocupación reflejada en esos ojos chocolate.

Se le acerco y le acaricio el pecho, el gimió levemente, de dolor. Entonces, Kagome le miro y hablo.

-Lo sabía, estas herido, siéntate, voy a curarte.

Sesshômaru se sentó sin entender nada de nada. Al poco, ella volvió con un cesto en sus manos.

-Sácate la camisa, voy a curarte.

-Vamos, que esto no es como bordar, muchachita.

Los ojos de ella chispearon de la indignación.

-Yo se curar, idiota, mi madre me enseño.

Dicho lo cual y viendo el peligro de negarse, el chico se saco la camisa. Kagome se horrorizo.

-Este vendaje es pésimo, y el ungüento no servirá para nada más que irritar la herida.

-Gracias, pero no poseo conocimientos de medicina, doctora.

Ella se sonrojo. Sin decir nada, le despojo de las vendas y analizando cuidadosamente la herida, tomo algunas hierbas de la cesta y las machaco con un poco de agua, para después ponérselas poco a poco, despacio, sobre la herida.

Sesshômaru cero los ojos y se dejo hacer. Era tan agradable sentir los finos dedos de la joven recorrer su maltrecha piel y calmar el dolor de su herida con aquellas hierbas frescas, que, por cierto, picaban lo suyo.

Cuando termino de colocarle las hierbas, comenzó a vendarle apretando fuertemente la tela, para evitar que su remedio se moviese y la herida no se abriese de nuevo.

-Ten más cuidado, eso duele.

-Vaya, ¿los soldados sois todos tan quejicas? No has echo mas que quejarte durante todo el rato, parecías un niño pequeño.

-Y tu una mocosa jugando a ser medico.

-Desagradecido...

Para castigarlo, apretó un poco más de lo normal la venda en la última vuelta, pero no calculo bien la reacción de este, que cayó de espaldas a la cama, con ella encima.

Sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros, pero ambos eran conscientes de que no podían dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, a pesar de que sus corazones latían como si se retasen el uno al otro a una carrera.


	6. Noche de Tertulia, me quedo a tu lado

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.Noche de Tertulia, me quedo a tu lado.**

Se separaron casi al instante, para evitar cualquier tentación. La chica le paso la camisa sin mirarlo y el se la coloco.

Supuso que ella se iría un vez acabada su cura, pero no fue así. Kagome empezó a pasearse por la tienda, cotilleando todos los objetos de Sesshômaru, toqueteando los baúles y, en fin, poniéndole de los nervios.

-Si no es mucho pedir,¿se puede haber que haces registrando mis cosas?

Por el tono que había empleado para hablarle, mortalmente frió, la joven se asusto. Se le subieron los colores y bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-So...Solo miraba...

Al verla así de asustada, Sesshômaru se recrimino por su frialdad, al fin y al cabo, solo era curiosidad.

-Tranquila, no voy a comerte, solo es que me pones nervioso.

Ella pareció relajarse, pero no alzo la cabeza y seguía mirando el suelo. Aquello lo preocupo, ¿acaso se sentía tan mal por unas palabras?

-Oye, ¿que te...?

-¡¡Lo siento!!

-¿Como??

-Siento mucho lo que te dije esta mañana, no sabía que ellos se había revelado contra ti y aun menos que te habían herido, perdóname...

Realmente, la chica era adorable, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando quería, pero su dulzura compensaba todos sus defectos. No pudo resistirlo más.

Salvo toda la distancia existente entre ellos y tomo el mentón con su mano. Los ojos de ella, apagados hasta entonces, brillaron de sorpresa.

-Tranquila, no tienes nada de que disculparte, puesto que les habría echo lo mismo sin necesidad de que se revelaran...

-¿Qu..? ¿Por que?

-Por tocar algo que esta prohibido, cuando yo mismo me muero de ganas por probarlo y no puedo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo a que se refería. ¿Sesshômaru la deseaba? ¿Por que? Era imposible que la amase, bien lo sabía, pero aquella declaración, incitación o lo que fuese iba en contra de todos los objetivos de él y se jugaba su futuro, entonces, ¿por que lo hacia?

-Sesshômaru, ¿acaso has perdido la razón? Esto no te beneficiara en nad...

Por segunda vez desde que se habían conocido, sus labios se encontraron, de la misma manera que la primera y con el mismo objetivo, callarla.

Solo que esta vez ninguno se dejo llevar por un impulso. Mantuvieron unos momentos los ojos abiertos, mirándose el uno al otro, analizando en los ojos de su rival sus sentimientos. Poco después se separaron.

Entonces fue Kagome quien, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, le beso. El la tomo por la cintura y respondió apasionadamente.

Sabían que aquello estaba más que prohibido, que no conseguirían nada y que no podían pasar mas allá de un maldito beso que solo los atraía mas y mas, pero, aun así, no se separaron hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

Cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento, intentaron explicarse las cosas, poner sus mentes en claro, sin ningún resultado. Él hablo primero, expresando la única solución que se le había ocurrido.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu tienda y trates de olvidar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo?

-Me meterás en un problema.

-¿Por que debería ser así?

-Por que yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo.

Kagome tembló. Aquello era inconcebible, lo sabía, no debía permanecer en esa tienda ni un segundo más, pero su corazón le gritaba que se quedase y no podía moverse. Tenía que irse, por su bien y por el de Sesshômaru, pues si alguien los descubría, solo podría ocurrir una cosa: Que Saitô lo retara por el honor de su hija, y posiblemente uno de los dos moriría en el duelo.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, giro y se dirigió a la puerta, con toda la intención de irse.

Él la miraba caminar lentamente hacia la salida y se desesperaba, dentro de el, una angustia hasta entonces desconocida lo invadió y de dos zancadas la atrapo entre sus brazos.

-¿Que haces? Tengo que irme, por los dos.

-No...No quiero que te vayas.

Kagome comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, ¿por que era tan cruel con ella? ¿Acaso no veía todo el esfuerzo que le costaba cada paso que daba?

-Por favor...Déjame...

-Si realmente lo quieres, dímelo, dime que no deseas quedarte conmigo y te soltare.

-Yo..Yo...Yo no puedo...No puedo alejarme de ti... ¿Por que? Tengo que hacerlo...Esto no esta bien...

-Yo también quisiera echarte de aquí, pero no puedo.

-Sesshômaru...

La volteó hacia el y tomo su boca con la suya, ella no tardo en responderle, se dejaron envolver por la caricia de la noche, fundiéndose en un beso, rozando ambos el alma del otro, en tan solo un simple beso.

Al separarse, el tiro de ella hacia atrás, haciéndola caer sobre la cama, se situó sobre ella y volvió a besarla.

Kagome se sentía en las nubes, pero no podía permitir aquello, por mucho que lo desease, no podía ser. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Cuando el chico se percato de ello, se separo dulcemente de sus labios.

-¿Kagome?

-Para, por favor, sabes que yo no puedo estar contigo, no puedo.

Él entendía a que se refería. No era a quedarse junto a él, sino a unirse a él. Ella no era una cualquiera, pero por no serlo, tampoco era libre. Debía conservarse casta y pura hasta el matrimonio o seria desechada por su marido tras la boda. Ninguna noble de buena familia se atrevía a violar esa norma, pues los castigos tanto para la infractora como para el hombre que cometiese el fallo iban desde la humillación pública hasta la muerte.

-Lo entiendo, Kagome, no llores, no voy a hacerte nada, confía en mi.

Kagome le miro a los ojos, podía ver ese deseo profundo en ellos, estaba acostumbrada a provocar esa sensación en los hombres, pero aquella vez era tan distinto...Por que si pudiese, desearía complacer ese deseo de él por ella. No lo amaba en balde.

-Gracias, Sesshômaru, será mejor que regrese a mi tienda.

-No.

-¿Com...como?

-Quédate conmigo, pasa esta noche en mis brazos.

-Pero me has dicho...

-¿Quien ha hablado de eso? Simplemente quédate junto a mí, a mi lado.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

Ella sonrió, ¿la quería a su lado a pesar de que no pudieran ir más allá de un beso? Tal vez, él si la amaba.

Sesshômaru se acerco una vez más a ella y volvió a besarla, mientras la abrazaba. Pasaron la noche el uno en los brazos del otro, hablando de sus vidas, sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Comenzaron a conocerse, para llegar a entenderse entre ellos mejor que con nadie jamás antes.

Los días y las noches se sucedieron, uno tras otro, lentamente y sin prisas.

Durante el largo viaje a Paris, ya que, por motivos de seguridad, evitaban los cambios principales, transcurría con normalidad, bueno, algunos cambios leves se produjeron en dos de los viajeros, pero los demás apenas se percataron.

Kagome comenzó a quejarse de que la cama en donde dormía no era nada cómoda y no lograba conciliar el sueño en ella durante la noche, de manera que dormía durante el día, en el carruaje.

Sesshômaru, por su parte, parecía distraído la mayor parte del tiempo. En realidad, como todo buen soldado, tenía la capacidad de dormir sin cerrar los ojos, de manera que también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, aunque de otra forma.

Por las mañanas se levantaban, montaban las tiendas, preparaban el equipaje, lo aseguraban todo en orden y partían. Descansaban una hora para comer y volvían a ponerse en marcha. Y así hasta cuando comenzaba a anochecer, cuando acampaban y se montaban las tiendas. El Teniente hacía una rápida ronda de inspección, daba órdenes ya conocidas por todos y que eran obedecidas automáticamente y se retiraba a su tienda. Los nobles cenaban en la tienda del matrimonio y después Kagome se dirigía a la suya, o eso creían todos.

En realidad, ella iba a la tienda de Sesshômaru, que la recibía siempre con ansiedad, como si la necesitara cada minuto al día. Se besaban, se abrazaban, se hablaban el uno del otro, se confesaban secretos y se dormían abrazados, cuando comenzaba a despuntar el día, momento en el cual Sesshômaru cargaba a una dormida Kagome y la depositaba en su tienda antes de que su madre fuera a despertarla.

Realmente se amaban el uno al otro, pero, sabiendo que aquello acabaría al llegar a Paris y sin esperanzas de futuro, preferían guardar silencio y vivir el momento dado.

Mas tarde, durante largos periodos de soledad, recordarían aquellas noches con felicidad, añorando al otro a cada momento, pero eso es parte del futuro y yo narro el presente.

Pasaron tres semanas y por fin llego un día esperado por todos y odiado por dos de ellos, el ultimo día de su viaje, pues al día siguiente llegarían a París y todo acabaría al fin.

Aquella noche, Saitô abrió una botella de champán y brindo junto a su familia por el buen término del viaje. Al acabar la "alegre" cena familiar, Kagome se dirigió a la tienda de Sesshômaru, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez se vio incapaz de levantar siquiera la lona que cubría la entrada.

No quería entrar, no deseaba despedirse de él. Lo amaba con toda su alma y la vida lejos de Sesshômaru le parecía un infierno. Lo había llegado a conocer tanto, que cada vez se había hundido más en su amor y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pensó en irse a su tienda, cuando la lona se abrió de golpe y los brazos de Sesshômaru la tomaron, introduciéndola dentro de la tienda y cerrando la lona tras de si.

-Sesshômaru, ¿que pretendes?

-Tranquila, espera y veras.

Él la deposito sobre la cama en la que tantas conversaciones habían tenido, en la que tantos besos se habían dado y tantas veces había dormido en sus brazos.

Él se situó sobre ella, totalmente, Kagome estaba tumbada bajo él y este apoyo todo su peso en el delicado cuerpo de Kagome. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, nunca jamás habían tenido tal contacto, pese a haber dormido juntos casi todas las noches durante un mes.

-Sesshômaru...Me dijiste que no...

-Kagome, ¿confías en mí?

-Claro que si.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte lo que es el placer.

-Pero yo no puedo...

-Te juro que no perderás tu pureza.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquello era imposible.

-Eso no es posible...

-Créeme, confía en mi, déjame demostrártelo, te doy mi palabra, Kagome, ya no aguanto mas.

Los ojos de él, reflejaban desesperación, pero aquel brillo era superado con creces por la ternura, ¿que más podía hacer? Ella confiaba en él.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti.

El chico sonrió. Pero al poco atrapo con desesperación los labios de Kagome, hundiendo su lengua en las profundidades de su boca, sintiendo como ella le respondía con la misma desesperación.

Poco a poco, comenzó a apartar las ropas de la joven, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Para, Sesshômaru, esto es vergonzoso.

-Eso es por que tú no lo ves como yo.

Se inclino y lamió el pezón con su lengua, Kagome se estremeció. Cuando empezó a masajear sus senos con las manos, comenzó a jadear suavemente.

Aquellas sensaciones... ¿Se las produciría cualquiera con el que estuviese o solo él?

El chico pareció cansarse pronto se sus pechos y deslizo hacia abajo la ropa que quedaba sobre ella, dejándola completamente desnuda y a punto de morir de la vergüenza.

-Para...

El también se desnudo, era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, aquello la asusto terriblemente.

Sesshômaru pareció comprenderlo al instante y se aproximo totalmente a ella, de manera que quedaron él sobre ella, tumbados en la cama, totalmente desnuda, sintiendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sesshômaru alzo su rostro hacia ella, quedando cada cara a pocos centímetros de la otra, mirándose a los ojos.

-Kagome...

-Por favor, para, no podemos...

-Kagome...Ya no puedo más...

-¿Sesshômaru? ¿Qu...?

-¿No ves que no soporto tu cercanía? ¿Que deseo tomarte desde el primer momento en que te vi? ¡¡Sabes lo que me cuesta controlarme?!

Ella sabía que el la amaba, no valía la pena decirlo, pues aquello no duraría, pero...No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que él la deseaba, no podía entender por que.

-Sesshômaru...

-Me odiare siempre por ello. Pero te deseo hasta el punto de no poder dormir pensando en la calidez de tu cuerpo.

Sentía todo su cuerpo sobre ella, su miembro completamente erguido, fuerte, ejerciendo presión sobre su vientre. Le daba vergüenza, pero quería complacerle y deseaba que el fuera el primero.

-Hazme tuya.

-¿Kagome? No.

-Hazlo, por favor.

-No, no lo haremos así, no me arriesgare a que te maten por esto, pero voy a grabarme el sabor de tu piel en mis labios, voy a ser el primero que te muestre que es el placer.

Ya no hubo mas que decir, llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios carnosos del sexo de la chica y empezó a moverlo lentamente en aquella zona.

Kagome comenzó a gemir, se estaba excitando y, por primera vez, sentía el placer de ser atendida, pero también la agonía de un simple rocé.

-Sessh...Sesshômaru...

Él deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de el, grabando su sabor. Kagome, tímidamente, situó sus brazos en la espalda de el, acariciándola con las puntas de sus dedos, provocándole escalofríos de placer.

Sesshômaru no pudo aguantar más y se incorporo, uniendo otro dedo a las caricias que proporcionaba al sexo de ella. Kagome, acaricio con lentitud el pene de él, para después liberarse de todas la caricias y colocarse sobre Sesshômaru.

-¿Que haces, Kag...? ¡Ahhh!

Al sentir los labios de Kagome recorrer su miembro, no pudo sino gemir, poco a poco, ella exploraba aquella parte intima, secreta, lamiéndola con cuidado, dándole leves mordiscos que lo volvían loco.

Cuando sintió que se venía, el le pidió que se apartase, Kagome así lo hizo y recibió su esencia en sus manos.

-Lo...Siento...

El chico, con la respiración entrecortada, se le acerco de nuevo, la beso fuertemente y la tumbo bajo él, para deslizar su boca desde el cuello de ella hasta los inicios de su sexo.

-¿Qu...?¿Que vas a ...? ¡¡Ahhh! Ahhh...

Sesshômaru, comenzó a lamer a un ritmo lento la intimidad de ella, hasta que localizo el clítoris de la chica, tomándolo con sus labios y succionándolo a placer.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Para...¡Ahh! Ammm...

No podía más, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis total. Entonces, el se detuvo y se colocó sobre ella, abrió sus piernas y deslizo su miembro, completamente erecto, entre ellas.

-¿Sesshômaru?

-Tranquila, no perderás tu pureza, pero no gimas tanto o me volveré loco y perderé el poco control que me queda.

Kagome sintió como el pene de él se deslizaba entre sus piernas, friccionando sus sexos al moverse, chocando contra los labios de este y provocando una leve presión increíblemente excitante.

El comenzó a moverse, friccionando sus intimidades, dándoles placer a ambos, haciéndole llegar al límite. Solo se podían oír los suaves pero largos gemidos de ambos.

Llego el momento en que el ritmo se volvió agónico y ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al unísono, dejando sus esencias y todo rastro de su noche de tortura sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y cansados tras aquello y se dispusieron a dormir, con los cuerpos desnudos juntos bajo las sabanas.

A la mañana siguiente habrían de despedirse para siempre, pero aquella noche era suya, de los dos, su última noche en los brazos del otro.


	7. Tú sombra esta conmigo

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7. Tú sombra esta conmigo.**

_Francia, Paris, segunda mitad del s.XVIII, 1790_

Kagome Boticelli despertó aquella mañana como tantas otras.

En la lujosa mansión Parisina de sus padres. Recordo que hoy debía asistir una "importante reunión" con sus amigas Sango y Rin.

Las sirvientas enseguida trajeron su ropa, un vestido verde botella precioso y lujosamente ataviado cargado de sedas, que ella tomo.

La rutina de todos los días era aquella, desde hacía un año. Tocó con sus finos dedos una cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Estaba segura. Algún día...

Llamaron a la puerta principal y minutos después una de las damas le informo que la señorita Sango la esperaba en la entrada. Tardo cinco minutos más en acabar de arreglarse y partieron.

Llegaron a la corte en unos quince minutos, cinco más de lo habitual, pues habían pasado a recoger a Rin. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, ninguna deseaba hablar, pues bien sabían que una vez entraran en las salas de la Corte, no harían otra cosa que comentar sobre política y guardaban sus palabras para entonces. Para la batalla que se aproximaba.

Apenas arribaron, pasaron a una sala atestada de señoras, damas y señoritas nobles y algunos caballeros, las mujeres no dejaban de mirarlas con envidia.

¿Y quien no lo haría? Ellas eran sin duda las tres mujeres más bellas de Francia, se rumoreaba que incluso del mundo entero. La primera era Kagome, la "belleza enigmática", que tenía el increíble y nunca hasta entonces alcanzado record de 124 rechazos de proposición de matrimonio en el año que llevaba en Paris y una mirada hechizante, Sango la seguía, era la "belleza luchadora" con un total de 96 rechazos, hechos por sus padres, pues ya estaba comprometida aunque ella luchaba por liberarse del compromiso y estaba claro que cuando el futuro esposo y ella se vieran todo acabaría en nada, y Rin era la ultima, la "belleza dulce" con 72 rechazos, que contaba con solo 14 años y los más valientes, creyendo que era ingenua, trataban de seducirla, sin lograr más que un tranquilo no y algunos comentarios que dejaban entrever que no era nada idiota.

Al poco se formo un corro de tertulia alrededor de las recién llegadas, como siempre sucedía, con Kikyô L´Anjou a la cabeza, seguida de Kagura Au Vent, Avi Voayeur y Kanna Namida, que esperaban ponerlas en evidencia, como siempre. Kagura Au Vent comenzó la "charla":

-¿Os habéis enterado? Luis XVI juro la nueva Constitución hace unos días.

-Si, mi marido me informo, por lo visto, el noble rey cedió algo de poder honorablemente a esos pobres infelices, con el fin de disminuir sus penurias.

-Por supuesto Avi, eso es conocido por todos, el rey es demasiado generoso al ceder parte sus poderes políticos al estado llano y acceder a las peticiones de este.

Kagome, que se cansaba rápido de tanta comedia, decidió intervenir, pues ellas las dejaban fuera de conversación con el fin de dar a entender a los nobles allí presentes que eran unas ignorantes. Y a ella le encantaba demostrar allá donde fuera que las verdaderas ignorantes eran ellas.

-No creo que sea así. El Rey no es partidario de la democracia, ni de ceder un ápice de poder a nadie. El único motivo que lo impulso a jurar la Constitución es la fuerza del pueblo. Bien se vio con el asalto a la Bastilla, ocurrido hace un año, si él no cede, le destronaran.

Muchos comenzaron a acercarse, pues bien se sabía que cuando Kagome hablaba, empezaba la verdadera batalla entre "las bellezas" y "las tigresas", como llamaban a Kikyô y compañía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, amiga- Sango sonreía- Al fin y al cabo no cedió siempre. Pongamos el ejemplo de: _"Declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano"._

-Soy de esa opinión, aquel acuerdo legislativo de libertad de los ciudadanos sobre su vida no fue aceptado por el monarca y a pesar de las revueltas, este no firmo ni cedió.

-¿Ves Rin? Te acabas de delatar. Si no firmo entonces, ¿Por que habría de hacerlo ahora? Solo fue una muestra de simpatía del monarca al pueblo.

-Te equivocas, Kikyô- Kagome la miro despectiva- Aquella vez Luis XVI aun contaba con el poder para sofocar las pequeñas revueltas, ahora ya no, por que no son "pequeñas revueltas" es el pueblo de Francia entero el que se revela. Respecto a la mencionada Declaración, en breve la veréis, pues la Asamblea Constituyente se ocupa en estos mismos instantes de volver a redactarla. Calculo que a lo mucho en un año, veremos esa Declaración aprobada.

-Vamos, no digas ton...

La casi falta de respeto de Kikyô y posible humillación ante el resto de la nobleza francesa, fue salvada gracias a la entrada en la sala de Maria Antonieta, mujer y reina de Luis XVI, ante la cuál no se podía hablar de política, pues la aborrecía.

Kagome y sus amigas suspiraron, aquella iba a ser una velada muy larga...

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Al llegar a casa, tras la cena con sus padres, que en los últimos tiempos parecían cada vez más preocupados y cansados por la situación política tan insegura de Francia, Kagome se retiro a su habitación.

Una vez allí, se dejo caer sobre su cama y se quedo contemplando el techo, como siempre hacia, cada día, desde el primero que se separaron. Y como cada noche, mientras acariciaba la medalla que colgaba de su cuello, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente tan vivos como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Flash Back

El sequito de la familia Boticelli alcanzo Paris al mediodía. Saitô no tuvo tiempo siquiera de ir a su casa y fue llamado a presencia del Rey apenas cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad.

Los soldados que acompañaban a la familia marcharon en cuanto ellas estuvieron en su mansión, a cobrar su paga por los días de servicio e ir a emborracharse y divertirse con las parisinas.

La madre de Kagome invito amablemente al Teniente a pasar la cena en su casa, como agradecimiento por su protección y este accedió, anunciando que se presentaría allí apenas informarse a sus superiores del buen término de la misión.

Con una mirada a Kagome, Sesshômaru se había ido a palacio. Ellas comenzaron a arreglar la casa con ayuda de los sirvientes y en dos horas estuvo todo ordenado y listo.

Mandaron a los sirvientes a las cocinas y ordenaron la organización de la cena.

Tras esto, Kagome se retiro para arreglarse. Quería demostrarle algo a Sesshômaru, pues durante el viaje, jamás había podido vestirse "adecuadamente", por lo incomodo que resultaba. Quería que el ultimo recuerdo que tuviera de ella fuera el más hermoso de todos. Aunque tras lo sucedido anoche...La chica se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

--

Sesshômaru pasó cuatro horas en palacio, dando parte del viaje y recibiendo instrucciones para su próximo destino.

Apenas acabo, Recordo su compromiso en casa de los Boticelli y se apuro a llegar a un una pequeña casa Parisina, en donde vivía una buen amigo suyo que le podría prestar la ropa adecuada.

--

Ninguno de los dos pudo sorprender al otro, se sorprendieron ambos.

Por su parte, Kagome veía por primera vez a Sesshômaru con ropa que no fuera su uniforme militar, un elegante traje propio de la burguesía, rico de telas , que le sentaba estupendamente y le hacía mil veces mas atractivo de lo que ya era. No pudo evitar un fuerte rubor.

Y Sesshômaru estaba impactado, sin duda la joven le había resultado siempre hermosa, pero aquello era más de lo que jamás había soñado ver. La chica parecía un ángel envuelto en finas sedas, con un vestido blanco bellísimo y el pelo recogido en una cola alta, como la suya. Por un momento, le pareció que se había dado ligeros toques de maquillaje en las mejillas, peor se sorprendió al entender que ella estaba ruborizada y que el causante de ello era él.

La cena transcurrió en paz, con una tranquila charla entre Saitô y Sesshômaru acerca de la nueva misión del último.

Kagome nos e atrevía a alzar la vista del plato, con temor a encontrarse aquellos ojos y ser incapaz de resistir el impulso de echarse a sus brazos y suplicar a sus padres que lo aceptasen.

Cuando el ultimo plato fue retirado, Sesshômaru se levanto y anuncio su deseo de retirase, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la familia. Y se fue.

A Kagome se le partió el alma, se encerró en su cuarto, lo había esperado todo, menos aquello.

¿Acaso él tan solo había jugado con ella? ¿Un juego por un mes que concluía con lo de la noche anterior? Era muy posible, y ella había sido una ingenua por dejarse llevar...Alguien golpeo la puerta.

_Toc... Toc... Toc..._

-Veta mama, tengo sueño.

Si fue eso...¿Entonces por que no había llegado hasta el final? Ella se dio cuenta perfectamente que no había sido suficiente, fue lo justo para satisfacerse, pero no para colmar sus deseos.

¿Por que le había tenido tanta consideración?

_Toc... Toc... Toc..._

-¡Mama, he dicho qu...!

Se detuvo en pleno grito, el sonido no venía de la puerta,

Sino de la ventana que daba al balcón. Miro hacía allí, para encontrarse con un indignado Sesshômaru mirándola desde una de las ventanas. De un salto de levanto y abrió la puerta del balcón.

-Sesshômaru...¿Que...?

El se limito a entrar en su recamara, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos y corría las cortinas de la habitación. Cuándo acabo, volteo a mirarla. Estaban en penumbra, pero se veía muy bien.

-¿Pensabas dejarme fuera?

-Ah...Perdón, es que estaba pensando y...

No pudo seguir al notar la cercanía de la boca de Sesshômaru, a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-¿Pensabas que te dejaría así por las buenas?

-Es que como te fuiste tan rápido, yo...pensé...

La distancia se acorto hasta casi ser invisible. Kagome solo llego a escuchar un murmullo de él que decía: _"Yo ya no puedo dejarte, estas preciosa" _antes de que sus labios se encontraran y todas sus dudas quedaran despejadas.

Se tumbaron en la cama, se besaron como si les fuera la vida en ello, pero no hicieron nada más. Aquella vez si era la despedida y ambos conocían el riesgo de acariciarse más de lo debido, por que esta vez, no se controlarían.

Por ultima vez, abrazados sobre la cama, el deslizo el vestido de ella hacia abajo, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierto por un ligero sujetador.

-Sesshômaru, ¿Que haces? Habíamos dicho que no...

El chico se limito a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Kagome y cuando los alejo, apareció sobre el una cadena de oro fino con una medalla que representaba media luna.

-¿Qu...Que es?

-Es lo único que puedo darte, perteneció a mi madre, me la entregaron tras su muerte, siempre la he llevado encima y me ha protegido, ahora es tuya.

-Yo..Yo...No puedo...-las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su rostro- No puedo aceptar algo así.

-Claro que no puedes, debes aceptarlo.

-Sesshômaru...Yo...Te amo...

-Ya lo se, Kagome, escúchame bien- la volteo hacía él, la chica ofrecía la viva imagen del desconsuelo en persona, con las ropas semi-caídas y llorando- Prométeme que me esperaras, yo volveré por ti, convertido en algo que todos puedan aceptar, en alguien digno de ti, prométemelo.

-Yo...Te lo prometo, te esperare.

-Puede que sean varios años, muchos años... ¿lo harás?

-Si, aunque me haga anciana, te esperare. Aunque me olvides, yo esperare. Siempre te esperare.

Ella le miro y de la impresión su llanto se corto en seco, por el suave rostro de Sesshômaru se deslizaba una silenciosa lagrima, la única que podía demostrar cuanto le dolía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo volveré, Kagome, te lo juro. Y nunca más me separare de ti.

-Y yo te esperare, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos.

Se besaron, estuvieron el uno junto al otro hasta el amanecer, sin hablar. Ya no había más que decir. Ahora era el tiempo el que decidía, si sus promesas llegarían a cumplirse algún día.

Fin Flash Back

No se lo había contado ni a Sango ni a Rin, no valía la pena, ella ya sufría, el desahogo de un momento solo sería un paso para olvidarle y aquello no lo permitiría, había prometido esperar.

-Y esperare-se dijo para si misma Kagome mientras tocaba la medalla con sus manos- No importa los ricos que sean, los fuertes o guapos, yo solo te quiero a ti. Y te voy a esperar, aunque no vuelvas, te esperare.

De momento, llevaba 124 rechazos, pero por ella, como si fueran mil, no importaba.

Y con este pensamiento, como cada noche, desde hacía un año, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Sueños bañados de sangre

Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8. Sueños bañados de sangre.**

_Ejercito francés, Campañas Prusianas, s XVIII, 1971_

Francia iba muy mal. Las noticias volaban mas que cabalgaban (recordemos que en esta época los mensajeros iban a caballo).

Al aprobar el monarca francés la nueva constitución, los tres poderes del estado (legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial) habían quedado divididos y ya no dependían de la voluntad del monarca, así mismo, la Asamblea Constituyente había obtenido uno de los poderes y paso a llamarse Asamblea Legislativa, ocupándose de juzgar a los delincuentes.

Todas las noticias que llegaban inquietaban al ejército y en especial a sus dirigentes.

Las campañas militares constaban de muy mala organización y el ejército estaba descontento. Los soldados, por regla general, se descontrolaban tras las batallas y los pueblos vencidos resultaban magníficos lugares donde organizar fiestas, beber ron y acosar o abusar de sus mujeres.

El joven teniente de asalto se dirigió a una de las tiendas de las inmediaciones de la ciudad tomada, siendo como era, sabía que allí lo encontraría.

-¡Hey! ¿Es que nunca vas a venir a divertirte con nosotros?

Fue descorrer la cortina y encontrarse con un joven de 22 años echado sobre su cama, releyendo lo que seguramente serían los planos de una futura batalla. Tenía un largo cabellos plateado recogido en una alta coleta y una brillante carrera militar: era el segundo del general y probablemente un futuro general.

-Si violar a cada mujer de este maldito pueblo es el concepto que tú tienes de "diversión", no gracias, Miroku.

-Vamos, Sesshômaru, no seas cruel, ya sabes que yo no hago eso.

-Lo harías si no fuese por que todas caen rendidas ante ti.

-¿Y que le voy a hacer si soy irresistible?

-Lo que eres es un creído. ¿No se supone que estas comprometido?

-Ugh, siempre igual, ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que eso es algo que han acordado mis padres y pienso solucionarlo si algún día volvemos a París?

-Todas las que quieras, no tienes moralidad.

-Muy bien, tu mismo.

El joven estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se percato de que lo que su amigo leía no era precisamente un plano.

-Un momento, ¿que es eso? Ningún superior tiene una letra tan clara, bonita y...¡¿perfumada?!

Sesshômaru escondió el escrito tras él.

-No es nada de tu interés, venga, largo.

-Ah, no...Voy a descubrir tu secreto.

El joven se lanzo sobre Sesshômaru, rodaron por la cama _(N.Autora: O/O Ya me gustaría a mi verlos "rodar" por la cama) _hasta que en una de las vueltas logro atrapar el papel.

"_Estimado Sesshômaru:_

_No se si esta carta llegara hasta ti, he escrito tantas sin recibir contestación que lo dudo sobremanera._

_Temo de lo que pueda sucederte en las batallas y no saber de ti me mata de la angustia._

_En ocasiones desearía volver a aquel mes en que estuvimos juntos...Pero se que no ocurrirá y no debo vivir en sueños._

_Pero sigo esperando y seguiré haciéndolo siempre..._

-Dios mío... ¿A que viene esto, Sesshômaru? ¿Que hay que no le hayas contado a tu buen amigo Miroku?

El peliplateado le arrebato el papel de las manos en un gesto de resignación.

-No es nada que un tipo como tu, que quería ser "monje" deba saber...¬¬

-Algún día me lo contaras, aunque es evidente que tienes una "amada" en algún lugar y...¡Un momento! ¡Tú nunca vienes de juerga con nosotros desde que volviste de tu misión a Paris, que duro un mes!

-...¿A donde pretendes llegar, Miroku?...¬¬

-¡¡No me digas que conociste a una...!! Que va, ¿fue con tu protegida, verdad? ¡¡Te enamoraste de ella!!

- ¬¬ Deja de comerte el coco, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-¡¡Claro que lo es!! ¡¡Dos años enteros preguntándome por que diablos no venias ya de juerga y va y resulta que le estas siendo fiel a una tía que bien puede estar casada ahora mismo!! Y tampoco es que se haya matado a escribirte, la verdad...

-¡¡No seas idiota!!Las misivas deben ser breves y puesto que todo pasa a manos de los inspectores, se debe ir con cuidado con lo que se escribe.

-Eso no quita que ella debe estar casada.

-Muy bien, fuera.

-Ni hablar, tu te vienes conmigo de fiesta, ¡hace dos años que no estas con una mujer! ¡¡Pero como diablos puedes aguantar?!

Sesshômaru se harto de las idioteces de su amigo y lo echo de una patada de la tienda, mientras se iba a dar una vuelta solo o sabía que el otro le daría la paliza.

Camino hasta que se alejo de la zona del "campamento" y de los limites de la ciudad conquistada, llego a un tranquilo arroyo que sabía estaría ahí, pues se habían basado en el curso de ese río para trazar el recorrido más corto de conquista.

Se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente y se introdujo en el agua. Llevaba haciendo eso cada noche desde hacia un año y medio.

Recordo, como cada día, todo lo ocurrido desde que dejo a Kagome en Paris, sana y salva por el momento. Había estado en diversas campañas militares y destacado en todas, lo cual le ponía en primera línea de atención de los máximos generales.

Si sus planes no fallaban, dentro de unos años él mismo se convertiría en general.

-Y entonces podré volverá verla.

Esa era su única ilusión, su único anhelo y su deseo más profundo. Tan solo había recibido una carta de Kagome desde su partida, hacia un año le llego, pero él sabía muy bien que la mayoría de cartas jamás llegaban a su destinatario.

Y lo que le había dicho Miroku, bueno, era casi totalmente cierto. Al principio, no había sentido ninguna necesidad de estar con una mujer, pues su amor por Kagome parecía haberse tragado el deseo. Pero con los meses comenzó a volverse insoportable y tuvo que calmarse.

Después de tres o cuatro intentos en los cuales no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo de "su pequeña", lo había dejado por imposible, ahora tenía que ser con ella.

Se estaba volviendo loco, cuando un día se le ocurrió irse a dar un baño y eso logro calmarlo. Desde entonces, a pesar de que no era suficiente, siempre se bañaba en agua helada, lo cual conseguía despejarle y hacerle el día pasable, aunque seguía muy intranquilo.

Y siempre quedaba el interrogante de si Kagome seguiría esperándolo.

Aquello era como una tortura lente y despiadada, que lo consumía en cuerpo y alma. Cuantas veces había pensado en desertar del ejército e irse a buscar a Kagome, fugarse con ella y ser felices. Pero si lo hiciera, la condenaría a ella a una vida de temor a ser descubiertos y persecución de la justicia.

Acabo su baño y se fue a su tienda, despejado. Se echo sobre su cama y apago las velas.

No le gustaba dormir y seguramente ya nunca podría gustarle. Aquellas batallas le habían marcado profundamente, de tal manera que sus sueños eran siempre los mismos; cuerpos mutilados, heridas sangrantes, el sonido de los cañonazos, disparos, gente corriendo, soldados enemigos suplicando clemencia...Y muertos, campos llenos de muertos.

-Voy a volverme loco.

Tomo la carta que le había mandado lo único por lo que él estaba allí y lo único que tenía en la vida.

Y se quedo dormido abrazando aquel fino trozo de papel.

Y aquella noche, por primera vez desde hacia meses, soñó con el tiempo en el que ella dormía con el en su tienda después de haber hablado de sus cosas, de risas por hechos pasados y tristeza por un futuro incierto.


	9. Estalla la Revolución, Cae la monarquía

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9.Estalla la Revolución, Cae la monarquía.**

_Paris, Septiembre de 1792_

Saitô Boticelli no podía estar más preocupado. Todo intento de hacer entrar en razón a Luis XVI se había ido al traste y así se lo había comunicado a los suyos.

Por desgracia, la noticia llego pronto a los jacobinos (miembros de la Asamblea de pensamiento radical) que dieron paso a la Convención, tomaron el poder y encarcelaron a Luis XVI y su prole.

En definitiva, era inevitable la caída de la monarquía y seguramente venía un periodo de caos total.

Por desgracia para Francia, el líder jacobino que estaba llevando el levantamiento contra la monarquía no era otro que Naraku Robespierre. Así comenzó la época de "el Terror".

Las calles de Francia se convirtieron en ríos de sangre y se formaron colas en ellas de gente que iba a ser guillotinada.

Cuando Naraku fijo su vista en ellos y propuso salvar la vida de Saitô si Kagome contraía matrimonio con él, Saitô menciono_:"Mi hija se casara con quien ella ame"_ y los Boticelli desaparecieron. Para desgracia de Robespierre, se esfumaron en la nada.

Muchos dijeron que habían sido guillotinados, otros que se habían ocultado, pero lo cierto es que fue imposible dar con ellos.

_Enero, 1793_

Luis XVI, el que sería el último monarca francés, murió en la guillotina, procesado por los jacobinos.

Pasaron 9 meses y Francia seguía sumida en las tinieblas, en ese lapsus de tiempo, murieron más de 40.000 personas en la guillotina.

_1794_

Los girondinos (miembros de la Asamblea de pensamiento moderado) dieron un golpe de estado y se hicieron con el poder, proclamando un DIRECTORIO (gobierno en el cual el poder lo ejercen 5 senescales o miembros).

_(N.Autora: A partir de aquí voy a jugar con la historia a mi antojo, más que antes, lo que pasara en general es cierto, pero lo que les pasa a los protas en particular no)_

Fue entonces cuando se alzaron numerosas voces en el Norte de Francia y se comenzó a oír el nombre de Saitô Boticelli como el Senescal Principal, los girondinos, al oír de nuevo el nombre de tan admirado colega, usaron todos los medios a su alcance y descubrieron que los Boticelli seguían vivos, fingían ser una familia de clase media en una ciudad norteña.

Saitô fue convocado ante el Directorio y él decidió acudir. Retomo sus posesiones en Francia y se instalo de nuevo en la capital.

Poco después fue nombrado miembro del Directorio y gozo de gran poder, que utilizaba de forma eficiente y tranquila.

Por su parte, Kagome se alegraba de que "el Terror" hubiera pasado, aunque lo que ella no pasaba por alto eran las miradas de deseo y posesividad que le lanzaba Naraku Robespierre. Había sido muy feliz durante el destierro, pues alejada de la burguesía, no tenía posibilidades de casarse con "alguien adecuado".

Ya apenas recordaba a Sesshômaru, pero su corazón estaba cerrado a cal y canto. El breve tiempo que había pasado con él había sido olvidado, los recuerdos poco a poco habían perdido fuerza con el tiempo, hasta volverse leves imágenes incompletas.

Lo único que tenía era aquel colgante y su promesa. Y solo por eso, seguía esperando.

El amor había acabado ahogado en miles de lágrimas de añoranza y pensar en ellos aún le partía el alma.

A pesar de todo, continuaba rechazando uno a uno a cualquiera que le propusiera matrimonio o cualquier otra cosa menos decente. Por que, en el fondo de su esencia, seguía creyendo que tarde o temprano, volvería a nacer ese amor. Y ella esperaba, esperaba ver florecer de nuevo algo que ahora estaba apagado.

Al volver a Paris, se alegro de saber que tanto Rin como Sango estaban bien y...Como no, sin compromisos, aunque Rin había comenzado a fijar su vista en un muchacho girondino llamado Kohaku.

Aquel fue un año tranquilo, con algunas victorias importantes en Prusia, Austria, Italia y Egipto.

_1795_

Había sido convocado ante el Directorio, muy consciente de que su fama ya era demasiado importante.

El general Sesshômaru Bonaparte llego a Paris una tarde de Primavera, llamado por los miembros del Directorio y con un único anhelo en su corazón: Volver a verla.

Había recibido dos cartas más de Kagome durante esos 4 años, una a finales de 1791 y otra a principios de 1792, sabia que los Boticelli habían desaparecido después y ya no había tenido más noticias de ellos.

En aquel momento, se sintió desolado y poco a poco su esperanza murió. El tiempo había echo estragos en su alma y dudaba que nadie jamás fuese capaz de repararla.

Le acompañaba su buen amigo Miroku y su hermano Inuyasha, recién llegado de las campañas españolas.

Miroku venía a "Acabar de una vez con todas con su maldito compromiso" e Inuyasha a "Buscarse esposa". Es decir, ambos iban a montarse varias de las famosas fiestas parisinas con varias parisinas.

El joven general paseaba por las céntricas calles de Paris, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer, mañana debía asistir a una reunión con los senescales y después a un encuentro social con la burguesía que no podía eludir, por desgracia.

Fue a su casa en Paris, recién adquirida e impresionante, muy lujosa, algo que a el nunca le había interesado tener, pero que siempre había sabido iba a necesitar si...Quería casarse con Kagome.

Aunque el pensamiento era ridículo, puesto que aunque ella estuviese viva, seguro que estaba casada.

--

Kagome amaneció asqueada. Hacia unos días había sido convocada al "evento social del año" según Kikyô y demás pardillas. Se trataba de una reunión en donde iba a ser presentado no se sabe que general, pues los senescales deseaban sorprender a los invitados.

No quería ir, pero por desgracia y por la posición de su padre, debía asistir.

Así que se tomo un largo baño perfumado, fue al sastre a recoger su vestido, un diseño único para la ocasión, como había dicho su madre y después visito a su amiga Sango, que estaba muy agobiada por sus padres, pues su prometido estaba en la ciudad y pronto iban a aclara cuentas.

Poco después llego Rin y quedaron para ir juntas al aburrido evento.

Kagome regreso a su casa al atardecer y se paso el resto del tiempo arreglándose con su madre, cosa que odiaba hacer, pero como siempre, la posición de su padre era más importante que sus gustos.

--

La reunión del día anterior le había dejado claro lo débil que era el gobierno actual.

De momento y tras el pánico sucedido durante "el Terror" el pueblo apoyaba este tipo de gobierno, pero se veía venir que a la larga habría muchas revueltas.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, aquella no era en absoluto su mayor preocupación, ni una pequeña, de hecho, desde qué había visto a Saitô Boticelli como miembro del Directorio, su única preocupación había sido hablar con él. Y justo aquella mañana, antes de la "presentación social" lo había logrado.

Se habían encontrado por casualidad mientras él visitaba los salones del parlamento y él lo había reconocido casi al instante. Recordaba cada una de las palabras dichas en aquella breve charla.

-Sesshômaru Bonaparte, si que has llegado lejos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-¿Me recuerda, señor Saitô?

-Por supuesto, ¿quien iba a olvidar a un joven tan arrogante?

-No es de mi agrado que me recuerde de tal forma.

-No lo hago, nos salvaste la vida, así te recuerdo.

-¿Nos? ¿He de presuponer que su mujer e hija se encuentra bien, con usted?

-Vaya, tu también tienes buena memoria, si, mi esposa e hija se encuentran aquí en Paris.

-¿Y el marido de su hija?

-¿Marido? ¡Ja ja ja! Veras, mi hija lleva la nada despreciable cifra de 453 rechazos de todas las clases sociales en todos los sentidos; matrimonio, noviazgo, incluso una pequeña cita ha rechazado.

El corazón de Sesshômaru dio un vuelto y comenzó a latir alocadamente. ¿Le había esperado durante 6 años?

-¿Y a usted no le preocupa?

-En absoluto, yo se y no me cansare de decirlo, que Kagome merece lo mejor.

-¿Y para usted que es lo mejor?

-Lo que ella ame, yo aceptare a cualquiera que ella ame de corazón, sin importar la clase social, el dinero o la fama.

Entonces un senescal llamo a Saitô y este tuvo que retirarse inmediatamente. Sesshômaru solo acertó un pensamiento: "_No debería haberme ido"._

La fiesta se desarrollo en total normalidad, con el problema de que el carruaje del general volcó y se anuncio un retraso.

Kagome se aburría mientras tanto y lo único que lograba distraerla eran los pequeños cortes que le daba a Kikyô cuando esta trataba de dejarla por ignorante.

Cuando ya no lo soporto más, abandono la sala y se dirigió a los servicios. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una mano la tomo de la muñeca y, sin ninguna delicadeza, le estrello contra la pared.

-Hola, bonita, llevas mucho tiempo evitándome, ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno.

-Maldito Robespierre, ¡Suélteme!

El paso su pulgar por los labios de ella.

-Llámame Naraku, después de esto, vas a tener que casarte conmigo, ¿sabes?

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!!

El la tomo del mentón fuertemente y la obligo a abrir la boca mientras introducía su lengua lentamente por ella.

--

Había llegado tarde a la maldita fiesta y ahora, a parte de no ver a Kagome por ninguna parte, se encontraba rodeado de "admiradoras" que sin duda buscaban su posición y su fama.

Cuando logro zafarse de ellas, y constato que Kagome no se encontraba en la sala, se dispuso a largarse de allí.

Estaba a punto de girar al pasillo a la derecha, que conectaba con el pasillo central que daba a la salida, cuando escucho un grito, aquella voz le era tan familiar que el corazón se le paro en seco.

Cuando lo escucho por segunda vez, echo a correr hacia su lugar de procedencia.

Y justo se fue a encontrar con la persona que más quería en el mundo, llorando, mientras un desgraciado que reconoció como Naraku Robespierre la desnudaba y lamía su cuerpo. _(N.a: En medio del pasillo, que escandalosos, pero lo que le interesa es que lo_ _vean)_

Tardó tres segundos en lanzarse contra él y lanzarlo contra la pared de enfrente de un puñetazo.

Kagome no le miro, se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo y echo a correr a la salida. Sesshômaru echo a correr tras ella.


	10. El Reencuentro

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10. El Reencuentro.**

Kagome corría a más no poder, muerta de miedo. Hacia ya muchos años había vivido una situación parecida, pero aquella vez Sesshômaru la había salvado.

Ahora él no estaba y no tenía a nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Bueno, a nadie no, puesto que alguien había apartado a Naraku de ella. Dios, ¿y si había sido su padre? Tal vez debía casarse. Ya iba siendo hora de establecerse y dejar de vivir de estúpidos sueños.

Llego a su carruaje, con las ropas medio caídas, solo sostenidas por sus manos y entro en el de golpe.

Estaba temblando, como hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Maldito Robespierre...Se lo tenía que contar a su padre, incluso puede que él ya lo supiera, pero...

**Toc Toc Toc**

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del carruaje.

Instintivamente iba a abrir, cuando recordó que podía ser Naraku y se quedo congelada.

Hundió su cara entre sus manos y espero a ver si el intruso se iba. Pero los golpes continuaban. Estaba encerrada, no podía dar al cochero la orden de ponerse en marcha sin salir del vehículo y si salía, Naraku la podría atrapar allí mismo.

-¡Kagome!

Aquella voz le sonaba mucho, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, no era capaz de reconocerla. De pronto, se oyó un chasquido y la cerradura de la puerta del carruaje se retiro: alguien la había roto desde fuera.

La puerta se abrió y ella se acurruco a un lado del carruaje, se sentía una cobarde, con 21 años debería ser capaz de encarar a Naraku, pero tanto tiempo en soledad, tantas lagrimas...Habían cambiado bastante su carácter.

Miro el umbral de la carroza y se encontró con una figura alta, a contraluz, que paso inmediatamente al vehículo y cerro la puerta tras él.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo, para después atraparla entre los suyos y abrazarla fuertemente. Kagome se quedo perpleja.

-Kagome...Soy yo.

Alzo la cabeza, incapaz de creer que aquella voz era de quien ella creía.

-¿Sessh...Sesshômaru?

--

Si Saitô Boticelli estaba perplejo, el resto de senescales estaban muy indignados. Bonaparte se había ido sin despedirse, ni permitirles presentarlo al resto de la alta nobleza allí reunida.

Y los invitados allí reunidos no hacían más que hablar de la "escapada" del general. Algunos lo habían visto dirigirse a la salida y poco después uno de los cocheros les informo que lo había visto subir a uno de los coches y dar orden de partir a su casa.

Por otro lado, poco después de la desaparición del general, llego Robespierre con un labio partido y un ojo morado, argumentando que un desaprensivo le había atacado al salir a tomar aire fresco a los jardines, para escándalo de las damas allí reunidas, que insistieron en llamar a varios soldados para que las acompañaran una vez abandonaran la sala.

Y en un rincón, Sonomi, Sango, Rin y su prometido, Kohaku, se preguntaban dónde diantre se había metido Kagome, mientras Kikyô y "las tigresas" no dejaban de intentar ridiculizarlas, surgiendo el efecto contrario y dejándose mal a si mismas.

En resumen, el "evento social del año" se había descontrolado completamente y, dos de los asistentes a esa fiesta, opinaban que tal vez ese gobierno no era el más adecuado.

Desde el lado contrario de la sala, Miroku e Inuyasha no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría. Se habían apartado de la muchedumbre, pues ayer estuvieron hasta muy tarde de "fiesta" y ambos tenían una buena resaca.

Inuyasha no quitaba ojo de Kikyô, mientras pensaba que su hermano había sido un bobo al rechazar su compañía y un idota por largarse sin dar una mala excusa. ¿Que demonios hacía? No era propio de él hacer algo que iba en contra de sus propios intereses y aún menos delante de los miembros del Directorio _(N.Autora: Pobre Inu, este no sabe que su hermano nunca hace algo que le beneficie cuando Kagome esta cerca)._

Miroku, en cambio, no podía apartar los ojos de una morena de largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos profundos y oscuros como una noche sin estrellas y un vestido negro, largo, pero ajustado que marcaba muy bien los contornos de su cuerpo.

Según la habían dicho, se llamaba Sango, nombre que le era familiar, aunque no recordaba de que. También le hablaron de que llevaba el impresionante record de 386 rechazos y que estaba prometida, aunque no amaba a su prometido y ni siquiera se conocían.

Sango se aburría muchísimo, había rechazado los primeros cinco que se atrevieron a pedirle bailar con ella y los demás pronto perdieron las esperanzas. Estaba muy preocupada por Kagome y el resto la traía sin cuidado, cuando un hombre se acerco a ella.

Se disponía a echarle una de sus hermosas miradas de desprecio cuando sin querer le miró a los ojos. Unos ojos azules y oscuros como el mar, llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coletilla y vestía el uniforme de sub-general.

Miroku se acerco a ella lentamente. Y cuando considero que la distancia entre ellos ya era suficiente, se dispuso a sacar a la dama a bailar.

-Señorita, ¿me concederíais este baile?

Ella le miro especulativamente y susurro un corto "No".

-¿Por que no?

-¿Por que si?

-Por que os lo pido amablemente.

-Pues yo os "pido" amablemente que no insistáis.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré.

Y sin mediar palabra, la tomo del brazo y la situó e la pista, para pasarle una mano por la cintura y comenzar a girar al compás del vals. Ella se dejo llevar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, se había quedado asombrada por el descaro de aquel hombre.

Pero todo sonido que nace, acaba muriendo y el vals pronto término, más Miroku no pensaba apartarse de la chica y la guío hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

-No os rendís, ¿eh?

-No si la señorita es tan hermosa como usted.

-Tales halagos no lograran nada.

-Bien, tal vez debería volver a bailar conmigo, mientras tanto, charlaremos.

Ella no replico, lo cual asusto al joven, que por momentos había olvidado que ella no era ninguna simple muchacha, si no una hija de la alta nobleza y tal sangre corría por sus venas, no como él.

Sin embargo, algo en Sango le decía que podía conquistarla y ardía en deseos de ello.

Ella miro de nuevo a aquel joven alocado de mirada profunda y divertida, que había echo que su corazón latiera alocadamente al compás de un simple vals.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Co...Como?

-Bailaré contigo.

Miroku sonrió, ella le respondió de la misma manera, aquello iba por buen camino.

El resto de presentes en aquella sala, al ver salir a Sango voluntariamente a bailar con el sub-general y su sonrisa para él, comenzó a preguntarse si era posible que la "belleza luchadora" se hubiese rendido ante aquella batalla.

--

El carruaje avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de Paris.

En su interior, dos extraños, pero a la vez conocidos callaban, observando detenidamente a su compañero. La dama llevaba un largo vestido azulado y el hombre un uniforme militar con el grado de general. Ambos habían cambiado, pero no tanto como parecía.

Kagome se había vuelto mucho más hermosa con los años, su larga melena azabache le llegaba poco más abajo de las caderas y sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaban de felicidad. Su cuerpo, se había vuelto más voluptuoso, sus pechos habían crecido y las curvas de sus caderas se habían hecho más notables, pero no muy resultonas. Ahora era una mujer y no una simple adolescente.

Frente a ella, sentado en los otros asientos del carruaje, se encontraba Sesshômaru, que también había cambiado físicamente. Su cabello plateado, recogido como siempre en una cola alta, se había echo mucho más largo, era más alto y sus facciones se habían vuelto más duras, pero igual de delicadas que antaño. Su cuerpo había aumentado un poco de volumen y los fuertes músculos resaltaban más que antes, aun y así, no eran demasiado llamativos.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, la lujosa mansión de Sesshômaru. Cuando Kagome bajo y la vio, solo pudo exclamar "¡Oh!". Él le abrió las puertas, no tenia personal, pues apenas hacía tres días que vivía en ella, de forma que nadie podía difundir el rumor de que Kagome había estado allí.

La condujo a su habitación y cerró las puertas tras ellos.

Kagome solo miraba por la ventana las céntricas calles de un Paris en penumbras, solo iluminado por las luces de las fiestas, así que Sesshômaru decidió romper el silencio.

-Kagome..Yo...

-Seis años.

-¿Como?

Ella volteo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

-¡Has tardado seis años!

Sesshômaru bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, ¡¿sabes como me sentía?!Cada día rezaba para no recibir noticias tuyas, por miedo a que fueran las que anunciaran tu muerte!! ¡Nunca contéstasete a ninguna de mis cartas y mande cientos de ellas! ¡¡Tenía mucho miedo y tú no venías!!

El sentimiento había regresado y con el, toda la angustia, la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo. Kagome lloraba sin cesar, de alivio, de rencor, de dolor y sobre todo, de amor.

Sesshômaru no podía dejar de mirarla y tampoco podía reaccionar, cuando ella trataba de secarse las lágrimas inútilmente con la manga de su vestido. Su corazón estaba echo pedazos y seguramente, el de ella no estaría mejor. Todo era su culpa, debía de haberse quedado con ella, pero su maldito orgullo lo había impulsado a irse en busca de fortuna y poder.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, Kagome intento rechazarlo, apartarlo de su lado, pero apenas tenía fuerzas, de manera que Sesshômaru pudo rodearla con sus brazos sin demasiada resistencia.

-Te odio.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de puro terror, ¿sería cierto?


	11. Sello de un Amor

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11. Sello de una amor.**

Ella comenzó a golpearle débilmente con sus puños en el pecho.

-¿Kagome?

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! ¡¿Por que te fuiste?!

-Kagome... Te amo.

Los golpes cesaron de pronto, ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho, llorando.

-No quiero...No puedo...Te volverás a ir.

El la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a mirarle. Sus ojos chocolate anegados de lágrimas le taladraron el alma.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-...

-Nunca más.

-...Mentira...

-¡¡Kagome!!

-¡¡Mentiroso!!

Sin poder soportarlo más, le estiro fuerte de la barbilla y la beso. Kagome opuso un poco de resistencia, pero cedió momentos después, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, mientras el rodeaba con los suyos su espalda.

Fue un beso desesperado, lleno de angustia y sentimientos muy difíciles de controlar, sus bocas batallaban por el control y por elegir un sentimiento u otro.

Finalmente, se separaron jadeando. Sesshômaru la tomo en brazos y la deposito sobre la cama, para dirigirse a las ventanas y correr las cortinas.

Cuando regreso junto a ella, Kagome estaba de espaldas y no volteaba a mirarlo.

-Kagome, lo siento, perdóname. Se que fui un imbécil.-La rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, notando como ella se estremecía mientras él acercaba su boca a su oído para susúrrale- No sabes cuanto te he añorado. Todas las noches he pensado en ti. Día tras día, mientras mataba personas y veía a mis compañeros caer, tú eres lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para seguir en ese infierno, el deseo de volver a verte. Kagome...

-Yo...yo...

Kagome volteo rápidamente y se hundió en su pecho, aferrándose a el con sus manos, para asegurarse de que no se iría.

-Te amo, te sigo amando, pero no quiero volver a estar sola, no quiero volver a verte marcharte, no podría...

-Tranquila, no me volveré a ir.

Se miraron y poco a poco, sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta unirse de nuevo, en un beso dulce y tierno cargado de amor.

-Sesshômaru...Quiero que...que me...

-Te voy a hacer mía.

Sonrojada a más no poder, la chica asintió levemente. Aquella sería su primera vez y, si alguien tenía que hacerle daño, quería que fuese Sesshômaru.

Sus pieles ardían, la una en contacto con la otra. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y sus labios se unieron.

Era un beso exigente, apasionado, un beso sensual, que pretendía dar comienzo a la pasión.

Poco a poco, el elegante y fino traje de Kagome comenzó a resbalar de arriba hacia abajo, a manos de Sesshômaru, que lamía cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

Kagome, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que la fina lengua del general le provocaba, mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda de él clavándose levemente y bajándole la camisa.

Prono, ella quedo completamente denuda y él solo con el pantalón. Sesshômaru acerco sus cuerpos peligrosamente, como hiciera antaño y Kagome sintió su dureza a través de la tela.

La excitación de la que hacía mucho no era presa la recorría y la empujaba a lamerle, besarle y acariciarse.

Mientras, el general a duras penas podía contenerse, pues el cuerpo de Kagome había cambiado, ahora era mucho más voluptuosa y hermosa de lo que antes había sido, cuando tenía 15 años y solo era una adolescente.

Acaricio lentamente con su dedo la piel del sexo de la chica, sintiendo como esta gemía y se erizaba bajo él, excitándose con la leve caricia, que intensifico por momentos.

-¡¡Aghh!! ¡¡Para por favor!!

Le hizo caso, dejo de acariciarla para lamerla con su legua, haciéndole gritar mil veces más que antes.

Cuando ella grito que no podía más, él dejo de lamerle y se preparo para penetrarla.

-Kagome, al principio dolerá, pero...

-No importa, aghh...Hazlo...pronto, Sesshômaru...

El placer desapareció al instante en que el pene de él se abrió camino entre los pliegues de su carne.

Le dolía muchísimo mas de lo que habría imaginado y sabía que él trataba de no ser brusco.

Una vez dentro, él se quedo completamente quieto, hasta que ella le dijo que estaba bien.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, pausado, mientras veía como la chica hacía leves gestos de dolor.

Intento volver a excitarla, lamiendo su cuerpo y acariciando su clítoris mientras la embestía lentamente y funciono.

A pesar de el dolor, el placer se entremezclaba con él y Kagome pronto le exigió más, acelerando el ritmo de las estocadas, devorando la piel del otro, gimiendo y jadeando como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que Sesshômaru sintió que no podría aguantar más y rodeando a la chica con sus brazos, estallo en su interior, mientras escuchaba como Kagome gemía de alivio y placer.

Cayeron los dos abrazados sobre el lecho, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el reflejo de la persona amaba en ellos.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas se clamaron poco a poco, hasta volver a su ritmo habitual, como los latidos de su corazón.

Pronto la somnolencia los invadió, pero antes de rendirse al sueño. Sesshômaru susurro:

-Mañana iremos a pedir tu mano, amor.

-Sesshômaru...

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Y tras un breve beso, ambos cayeron el los brazos de Morfeo.


	12. Vientos que arrastran al corazón

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12. Vientos que arrastran al corazón.**

La luz del Sol se filtro por las cortinas aterciopeladas de la gran mansión y lentamente, Kagome abrió los ojos.

Se asusto considerablemente al sentir a alguien junto a ella en la cama, que la abrazaba por la espalda y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Pronto recordó quien era y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Sesshômaru había cambiado, de ello no había duda. El simple hecho de haberle confesado sus sentimientos detonaba un cambio profundo y radical.

Solo quedaba saber si sería un cambio permanente o cuando

llevase un tiempo en paz volvería a ser el de antaño. Bueno, realidad de realidades, a ella aquello no le importaba. Con tenerle vivo y a su lado ya estaba más que satisfecha.

Le quería. Había sentido ese sentimiento resurgir repentinamente, una emoción que se había perdido hacia ya muchos años y solo había sido una chispa de lo que fue antaño. Aunque solo una chispa era suficiente para volver a encender la llama.

Sintió un movimiento del lado y volteo para ver como Sesshômaru abría sus hermosos ojos ambarinos sin entender donde estaba. Se acurruco en su pecho.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Si?

Al escuchar su voz, él comprendió que aquello no era un sueño y la apretó fuerte contra el, estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

NIARO

En la mansión Boticelli nadie había dormido en toda la noche. Allí se encontraban inexplicablemente reunidos Saitô, Inuyasha, Sonomi, Sango, Miroku, Rin y Kohaku.

El "evento social del año" había terminado una hora antes, concluyendo al amanecer, de forma que apenas habían tenido tiempo de discutir nada.

Inuyasha y Saitô estaban hablado de la repentina marcha de Sesshômaru, cuando el ama de llaves de la casa les anuncio al Senescal y demás presentes que la señorita Kagome no había pasado la noche en la casa, para desesperación de su familia y amigos.

Inmediatamente la conversación había girado en torno a posibles raptos y estrategias políticas y militares.

-Lo más posible es que se trate de un secuestro por interés.

-Señor Inuyasha, eso es improbable, Kagome se encontraba e la fiesta y allí no puede acceder el estado llano, ni ningún secuestrador.

-Bueno, Saitô, como dijo mi amigo Inuyasha, es lo más posible un secuestro. Pero yo opino que debe ser uno político, es usted demasiado conocido.

-Miroku, ¿que hace usted aun aquí?

-Mi querida señorita Sango, no descansare hasta encontrar a vuestra amiga.

- ¬¬ No hace falta, os lo aseguro.

-Sango, lamento interrumpir semejante discusión amorosa, pero Kagome ha desaparecido.

-Tienes razón, Rin. Escuchen señores, ¿y si Robespierre estuviera involucrado en todo esto?

-Tiene mucho poder, no lo niego, ¿pero que interés tendría en Kagome?

La esposa de Saitô encarno una ceja con gesto incrédulo y dio la única solución factible.

-El mismo que hace tres años querido esposo, el mismo que tiene para todos los hombres: Kagome es terriblemente bella.

-Sonomi... ¿Que insinúas?

-Que tal vez ya sería hora de ir pensando en casar a Kagome con alguien apropiado.

Saitô quedo perplejo.

-Dispénsame, querida, pero acordamos que ella sería libre de elegir a quien amase.

-Saitô, ¡Mi hija acaba de desaparecer! ¡Si estuviera casada semejante echo sería imposible, pues su marido se encargaría de cuidarla!

-Coincido totalmente con su esposa, señor Saitô.

Todos voltearon a sus espaldas, en dirección a la puerta, para encontrarse a Sesshômaru y Kagome, esta tomada de la mano por él.

-¡Kagome!

Sonomi, Sango y Rin se lanzaron para abrazar a la recién llegado, apartándola de Sesshômaru de golpe e impidiéndole respirar de lo muy fuerte que la abrazaban.

-¡Hija me tenías muy preocupada!

-¿Donde has estado amiga?

-¿Te paso algo malo?

-Etto...Si...Me dejáis respirar os...lo...cuento...

Las tres se separaron de ella de golpe, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku sermoneaban a Sesshômaru por su desaparición.

-¡¡Estas tonto o que?!No pareces tú, ¿como se te ocurre largarte de allí sin despedirte de nadie?!

- ¡Eso Miroku!¡Idiota!! ¡¡Tienes a media alta nobleza muy disgustada!! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que le gusta a los ricos hacer ostentó de su poder?!

-¿Os importaría dejar de repetir lo que siempre os digo?

-¡Ni loco! ¿Tu sabes lo divertido que es gritarte a ti en lugar de tu a nosotros?

-Lo intuyo, Inuyasha.

-Bueno, por lo menos espero que tengas una buena excusa.

-...

Kagome sonrió. O mucho se equivocaba o Sesshômaru volvía a ser el mismo ser insensible y frío de antaño. ¿Tal vez solo era dulce con ella?

-¿Vas a contestar o que?

-Bonaparte...-Era Saitô quien hablaba, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¿Por que Kagome se encuentra con usted? ¿Le ha echo algo a mi hija?

-Verá...

-Él me salvo, padre. Robespierre intento...bueno, intento abusar de mí en la fiesta y Sesshômaru fue quien me rescato.

-¿Y por que no volviste a casa directamente, hija? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Es que...

-Quería estar a solas con ella.

La sala quedo en completo silencio. Kagome se cogió de la mano del general y este se la apretó levemente. No era difícil en absoluto interpretar las palabras de Sesshômaru.

Inuyasha se había quedado asombrado por la belleza y sinceridad de Kagome, no era alguien que encalase con su hermano y, sin embargo, parecía poco dispuesta a contradecirle.

Miroku sonrió levemente, por fin había descubierto el amor secreto de su amigo y, vaya, tenía un gusto incuestionable.

Sonomi, Sango y Rin se miraron extrañadas y emocionados, por supuesto, ellas solo sabían que Sesshômaru había salvado a Kagome hacía muchos años. ¿Su amiga había estado enamorada del hombre que la llevo a Paris hacía tantos años? ¡Increíble!

Por su parte, Saitô miro cuidadosamente a los dos. Sesshômaru estaba siendo sincero, lo sabía y también sabia que al confesarle que había estado con su hija se jugaba el cuello, lo cual le sorprendía.

Estaba siendo sincero y con aquello no quería decirle que se jactase de su conquista, estaba, en parcas palabras, pidiéndole a su hija en matrimonio y él dudaba si debía aceptar.

Miró a Kagome, tan hermosa como siempre. Supo, por el brillo de sus ojos, que sabía lo que hacia y era lo que deseaba y que se había entregado por amor.

Pero aquello era un disparate, Sesshômaru era un general del ejercito, tal vez famoso, rico y reconocido, pero un tipo áspero y escueto, difícil de comprender y muy frío.

Darle a Kagome sería un infierno para ella y, sin embargo ella no parecía opinar lo mismo.

Cerro los ojos un momento y tomo su decisión.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	13. Aquel hermoso día de primavera

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13. Aquel hermoso día de primavera.**

Los días en la mansión Bonaparte pasaron tranquilos y relajados, rodeados por un flujo constante de ires y venires, visitas, arreglos, decoración, ect...

Se estaba preparando la que sería la boda del siglo entre los dos personajes más destacados del momento: la bellísima e inalcanzable Kagome Boticelli y el frío general Sesshômaru Bonaparte.

La novia en cuestión se encontraba terriblemente angustiada ante la idea de casarse delante de tantísima gente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y lo sabía. Intentó relajarse mientras Sonomi, Sango y Rin la ayudaban a ultimar los detalles de su vestido de novia.

Las semanas habían pasado volando desde que su padre aceptara el matrimonio entre los jóvenes y ya era el día de la boda.

Una entusiasta Sango apretó mas de lo necesario uno de los lazos de su vestido y no pudo sino quejarse.

-Sango, se que estas deseando que me case, pero te juro que pienso devolverte todos y cada uno de tus apretones el día de tu boda, que por cierto, te recuerdo que no esta muy lejano.

Sango se limito a sonreír, si, era cierto que se iba a casar con Miroku y por ello podía comprender el estado de tensión y nerviosismo de Kagome, pero aun y así no podía evitar divertirse con los rebotes de su amiga, que además, la ayudaban a descargar tensión. De manera que volvió a darle un apretón al nudo.

Mientras, en el otro lado, Sesshômaru estaba aun de peor humor que Kagome, si es que se podía.

Inuyasha y Miroku lo había arrastrado en su "despedida de soltero" por los cuchitriles de Paris, impidiendo que durmiese en toda la noche y encima teniendo que sacarlos de algún que otro lío en que se metieron, definitivamente esperaba devolverles el favor muy pronto.

Se acabo de vestir, sabía que nadie notaria que no había dormido, como Inuyasha y Miroku, en el ejercito, durante las horas de vigía, se habían acostumbrado muy bien a la falta de sueño.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal, en donde lo esperaba un elegante carruaje que lo guiaría hasta la catedral.

El trayecto duro aproximadamente 15 minutos. Cuando entro por las hermosas y enormes puertas de la catedral, todos los invitados se pusieron en pie.

Avanzo con elegante soltura hacia el altar y una vez allí, todos se sentaron y se dispusieron a esperar a la novia.

La susodicha novia tardo como 30 minutos más, para desesperación de los presentes. Cuando ya muchos se preguntaban si realmente iba a aparecer, hizo su entrada, tomada del brazo de su padre, Saitô.

La mayoría se quedo si habla. Estaba increíblemente hermosa y aquella visión les perseguiría en sueños durante el resto de su vida.

La novia avanzo segura hasta el altar, en donde uno de los más importantes cardenales franceses la iba a unir en matrimonio con el hombre de su vida.

-Hijos míos, hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión entre Sesshômaru Bonaparte y Kagome Boticelli, pueden tomar asiento.

Todos los presentes se sentaron en los bancos y los novios se arrodillaron ante el altar.

-En el pasaje en treinta y seis de la Biblia, Dios dijo...

Kagome no escuchaba nada, y Sesshômaru tampoco. Mientras el sacerdote pronunciaba palabras sin valor para ellos, ambos evocaban los recuerdos de toda su relación.

La primera mirada, una noche de 1798, mientras tras ellos una prisión ardía en llamas. El primer beso, robado tras una discusión, momentos de confusión, más besos, la primera vez que miraron sus cuerpos, sin llegar a consumar su amor. Los largos años de espera y soledad, mentiras, traiciones... El reencuentro, su unión...

Su vida había sido difícil, pero su amor casi imposible. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, seguían queriéndose, a pesar del tiempo y los años, la distancia no había sido nada para ellos o tal vez había sido demasiado.

No querían volver a separarse y nunca más lo harían.

Volvieron a la realidad justo para oír las palabras que los unirían eternamente.

-Sesshômaru Napoleón Bonaparte, ¿juráis amar y respetar, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza a la señorita Boticelli hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Lo juro, y juro también no permitir que nadie vuelva a hacerla sufrir, ni alejarme de su lado jamás.

-Kagome Josefina Boticelli- Sesshômaru se altero un poco al descubrir que Kagome también tenia un segundo nombre, pero se repuso enseguida- ¿juráis amar y respetar, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza al señor Bonaparte hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si, lo juro.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada y Kagome se sonrojo un poco al comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su ya inminente marido en esos momentos.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Podéis besar a la novia.

El cardenal siempre se arrepentiría de haber pronunciado esas últimas palabras, pues Sesshômaru se abalanzo sobre Kagome como quien tras tres días en el desierto al fin bebe agua.

Fue un beso que debería estar prohibido. Sesshômaru ignoro totalmente a los presentes y aun más el hecho de que entre ellos había muchos de los pretendientes de Kagome y la beso con una pasión innata, haciéndola estremecer y no quedando satisfecho hasta que ella, roja de la vergüenza, le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza.

Después se dijo ¿para que perder el tiempo? Y tomando a Kagome cogida en brazos, la saco corriendo de la Iglesia, mientras un divertido Miroku hacía lo propio con Sango e Inuyasha raptaba a Kikyô y se metía con ella en uno de los confesionarios, para horror del cura.

El banquete nupcial, fue el mas comentado de los últimos años y sería recordado para la posterioridad por la cantidad de incidentes que se produjeron.

El primero fue que los novios llegaron dos horas más tarde que los invitados y solo había que ver el estado de sus ropas para entender que habían estado haciendo.

El segundo que Inuyasha anuncio su compromiso con Kikyô, que, por desgracia, estaba casada con un tan Onigumo. Resultado de la bromita: un duelo entre Inuyasha y Onigumo en plena boda que acabo con la muerte del segundo.

El tercer incidente fue la confesión de Kikyô a Kagome de que no la odiaba, si no que su marido la obligaba a maltratarle y, de hecho, le daba enormes palizas a ella. Resultado de las confesiones: Kagome, Sango, Rin y Kikyô trabaron una amistad que duraría años.

El cuarto incidente fue la muerte del hermano de Onigumo también en plena boda. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que tratar de tomar a Kagome a la fuerza ante los baños del banquete, para que alguien los viera y Sesshômaru se divorciara, creyéndose deshonrado. El truco podría haber funcionado si no fuera por que el que lo vio fue Sesshômaru y no se lo planteo dos veces a la hora de hundirle un sable en las costillas a Naraku.

Y el sexto y último incidente fue cuando Miroku anuncio que Sango estaba embarazada de él, antes de que se casaran. Logro evitar un duelo con el padre de Sango gracias a la intervención de su hija, por que si no...

Por lo demás, la gente se fue satisfecha y feliz por los nuevos cotilleos que tendría para comentar al menos durante los próximos meses acerca de esa boda.

Al fin, todo termino. Sesshômaru y Kagome se retiraron a la mansión en la que a partir de ese preciso instante vivirían ambos.

NIARO

Amanecía. El Sol salía lentamente por el horizonte, creando un clima confuso de rayos anaranjados y rojizos.

Kagome se encontraba tumbada en la cama, desnuda, cubierta apenas con una fina sabana de seda color plata. A su lado, Sesshômaru dormía placidamente.

Recordo los detalles de la boda y, un poco avergonzada, los del carruaje y la noche de bodas.

Había sido...Especial, desde luego.

Sintió un leve movimiento a su lado y vio como Sesshômaru abría los ojos despacio, parpadeaba un par de veces y se la quedaba mirando fijamente. Se incomodo un poco con su mirada y trato de decir algo. Al final solamente logro susurrar con cariño:

-Hola...

-Hola.

-Se hace un poco raro desertarse con otra persona al lado.

-Si, pero no es "otra persona" la que esta a tu lado, si no tu marido.

-Sesshômaru yo...

-Shhh- le cubrió la boca con un dedo- Lo sé.

Él comenzó a lamerle el cuello lentamente.

-Otr... ¿Otra vez?

Sesshômaru ascendió de su cuello hacia su oído, mientras susurraba algo que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

-Hoy no vamos a salir de la cama...

-¿Co...Como?

Él sonrió, la atrajo contra su pecho y comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con sus manos.

A Kagome aquello le encantaba.

-¿Te gusta la idea?

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mas abajo, en los rincones secretos de ella.

-Si...Ah...

-Bien.

Mientras sus manos la acariciaban, su boca atrapo la de su ahora esposa y unió sus cuerpos una vez más. Una de tantas por venir.

Fin


End file.
